Rinna L A Zabini
by ruby.forest
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out that she's not really a Granger but a Zabini. Adopted from the prestigious family read on as she tells her friends and goes through the rest of her school years and more. Most if not all characters are OOC. Minor swearing and implied lemon-y-ish things. DM/HG and a little RW/HG. This is my first story so I hope you like it
1. Finding the papers

**DISCLAIMER::::::::::NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

Hermione woke up greeted by a stream of wonderful sun beams she looked at the clock and it said 8:13. She got up and hopped in the shower she dried off then she ran her fingers down her stomach and across her belly button there hung a beautiful green butterfly belly button ring thanks to her best muggle friends – Lana and Hannah. They had also gotten theirs done too. Then Hermione remembered as she stretched her sides that she had also gotten a tattoo – also thanks to her best friends – she had a blue butterfly tattoo on her hip, just out of place where she could easily hide it. Hermione dressed in a light blue fitted t-shirt and a pair of black shorts and headed down for breakfast where her mother was busy cleaning in the kitchen as her dad was already gone to work

"Morning mum!" Hermione said while getting a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning darling!" her mother said as she looked up at her daughter."Hermione, would you mind getting the fire box from my closet? I need some papers from there."

"No problem" she replied

"Thank you."

She went upstairs to her parents closet and was moving the box out when she noticed that the floor boards were popping up a little.

She pulled up the boards and there was one of those big orange envelopes that you just know has something important in it. She knew she shouldn't open it but it was so tempting, she opened it and pulled out her birth certificate and then there was another paper that looked like another birth certificate but instead this one read:

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Adoption Certificate**

Birth Parents: Matthew Charles Zabini and Leslie Alice Zabini

Birth Name: Rinna Leslie Alice Zabini

Date-of-Birth: August 3rd

Weight: 7.5lbs.

Height: 21 inches

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Adoptive Name: Hermione Jane Granger

Adoptive Parents: Josh Tyler Granger and Amy Jane Granger

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hermione sweetie what's taking you so lo-?"Mrs. Granger asked her daughter and stopped when she saw the orange envelope open and the papers in her daughters hands.

"Mum what is this?"Hermione asked, already knowing the answer but she wanted to hear it herself.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, we were going to tell you soon" Her mother replied

Hermione just sat still on the floor.

'I have to let Josh know and get him home' Amy thought.

Fifteen minutes later Mr. Granger walked through the door "Amy?" he yelled

"Up here!" came his wife's voice he threw himself up the stairs to see Amy and Hermione crying, when he walked closer and saw the closet door open, the orange envelope on the ground, and the cream colored papers in his daughters hands. He knew exactly what happened.

"Hermione we can explain." Her father said as he stepped closer into the room.

"We were upset that we couldn't have children" he started, "one night the doorbell rang and there was a couple with two babies one of them was you the other was your twin brother."

Her mother spoke then "We let them in and they explained that this Voldemort person was after you because you showed every sign of being the bane to his existence, you were very intelligent even at that young of an age, he thought you would destroy him so they brought you to us. Asked if we would take you, we said yes, and they put a glamour charm on you to make you look more like us." Hermione was just baffled, her whole life has been a lie. She started crying harder and her mum and dad hugged her and tried to calm her down.

She fell asleep in her dad's arms and he carried her to her room, laid her down and tucked her in with the covers.

When Hermione woke up it was 3:43pm. She momentarily forgot what happened until the events from this morning came back to her. She started tearing up but stopped them before they fell.

She walked down stairs to find her mum and dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey" she said and she gave her mum and dad a hug.

"How are you?" her dad asked

"Better kind-of. It's a lot to take in." she replied and they just sat in silence for a while until Hermione spoke up again."I was wondering…"

"Yes?"Her mum asked

"Could I meet my birth parents?" she asked unsure if she really wanted to. Hermione's parents thought that she wasn't going to want to see her birth parents and they were certainly surprised that she asked so quickly.

"Sure we'll owl them right now" Her mother said getting up and writing on some parchment and sent it to them. Then about 5 minutes later came a reply. Yes.

"Hermione I think you should get ready." Hermione's dad said. Hermione left and went to her room and french braided her hair, swapped her black shorts for her favorite jeans and slipped on some frog socks.

Hermione's heart then faltered when she heard the door bell ring and her parents voices mixing with two others.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

IDEAS ARE VERY MUCH HELPFUL!


	2. Home Sweet Home

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.

Hermione slowly walked down the hallway and stairs and into the living room. There sat her mum, dad, and wh she assumed were the Zabini's.

"Hi" Hermione said, in an almost whisper, to the Zabini's.

"Hello Hermione," the woman held out her hand and Hermione shook it."I'm Leslie, this is my husband Matthew, our son Blaise, who you already know, and our daughter Alice." Hermione looked from face to face they all had blue-ish green eyes except Blaise, he had pure green eyes and Leslie and Alice had dark blond/light brown hair while Matthew and Blaise had chocolate brown hair."We're your parents"

"Hi. "

"Hello dear. Also your name has changed, it's..." Leslie started

"Rinna Leslie Alice Zabini. I read the adoption papers." Hermione finished

"Yes. Which would you prefer to be called?" Matthew said stepping in.

"Rinna, I guess since it's my birth name." She replied. Rinna was looking at Blaise and asked, "Wait aren't I the same age as you?"

"Yes were twins" Blaise replied, "but I was born 45 minutes before you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Great." she said with a laugh. There was a couple minutes of silence then Rinna started "So I know I have a glamour charm on me and I was wondering if you could take it off of me? I'm curious to know what I look like."

"Sure. Are you ready?" asked Mr. Zabini

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied and he tapped her head and feet twice and said

"Rivelare" Rinna felt a blanket of cold sweep over her

Gasps filled the room."Oh my Merlin. Your gorgeous!" Alice said.

Rinna walked over to the full length mirror in the front hallway and she was shocked.

She had long wavy chocolate brown hair and green eyes. Her chest was at least a C-cup, maybe a bigger B. Her stomach was flat and still held her belly ring perfectly and her legs were toned. She grew from 5'3 to a height of 5'6. She turned around and around until she heard her dad (a/n:her mum and dad are the Zabini's the Grangers are just 'the grangers' ok onwards and forwards ) clear his throat. "Rinna we were wondering if you would like to live with us for the rest of the summer?"

"I would love to come and live with you, but I.."Rinna turned to look at the Granger's.

"Go, have fun, meet your real family, but just visit once in a while, yeah?"Amy said

"Thank you and I will, I promise. You know I love you and will always love you both, right?"

"Yes we do and we will also love you forever and always no matter what you do or who you are." Josh said before he and his wife wrapped Rinna in a tight hug.

"Alright, I'm going to go get packed."

"Ok" was someone's reply.

She didn't have much to pack since her Hogwarts trunk was still packed so all she had to do was pack the rest of her clothes and pictures and books.

She walked down stairs 45 minutes later and put her stuff by the door then she walked back into the living-room. When she walked in she was horrified, her baby photo album was brought out and everyone was looking at them. Most of those pictures were so embarrassing so she ran to the album to see what picture they were on. It wasn't bad it was actually a really cute picture of when she was curled up on a chair with a blanket and her teddy bear sleeping.

"Aw Rinna you look so adorable!"Blaise said with a smirk.

"Watch it Blaise or we will show your baby pictures and they move!" Mum said. Blaise just stood silent and straight.

Mrs. Granger noticed the clock. It was 6:12."Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"Oh that would be wonderful Amy!" Rinna's mum exclaimed

Rinna was talking to Blaise and Alice at dinner."So what are our parents like?"

"Well dad likes his work at the Ministry and mum likes to shop, they don't spoil us as much as people think. We do get things but we work for them most of the time. We hate what You-Know-Who is doing, all of us, so no need to worry about that. We do have house elves but they do get paid _and_ they get 2 days off a week." Alice said.

After dinner Rinna's mum leaned on her husbands shoulder for support. "Well Josh, Amy the dinner was absolutely wonderful but it is getting late, why don't we take Rinna's trunk and and we will come to pick her up tomorrow at 11:00"

"Okay that would be great!" Mrs. Granger said and the Zabini's left, along with Rinna's trunk, after a round of goodnights and hugs.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Rinna said to Amy and Josh giving them a hug and kiss goodnight.

Rinna woke up the next morning at 9:19, once again to beautiful sunlight shinning into her room. Although this time it was different her room was bare except for her sheets and blanket and the pile of clothes she took from her trunk last night to change in to.

She took a shower, switched her blue shirt for a orange tank top and a black loose-knit sweater and headed down for breakfast a half an hour later "Morning!" she greeted her adoptive mum and dad.

"Morning Rinna!" They replied.

At 11:00 the doorbell rang and Rinna jumped up and answered it.

"Hello Dad, Mum, Blaise, Alice" She gave them hugs and let them in.

"So are you ready to go?" Rinna's dad asked

"Yes" she turned to the Granger's and said "I will love you guys forever."

They hugged and said goodbye.

Rinna was walking next to Blaise and Alice with their parents in front when she got to the limo. She was amazed it was huge and she couldn't see inside. When they all got in and the limo drove away she noticed she couldn't see outside either because of the darkened windows but she was fine, she started braiding Alice's hair and talking about her new home.

Suddenly the limo stopped, Rinna's parents got out then Blaise and Alice and finally her. She took one look and she was amazed. Their house really was a mansion. Very tall and very beautiful with a gorgeous lawn that had blossoming flower trees and bushes of every kind and color.


	3. Rinna Roo

**Sorry it took so long for chapter 3.I forgot my password for a while and school was just….yeah Any ideas for up coming chapters would be great! thanks for reading and chapter four should be up by tomorrow!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Merlin this is beautiful!" Rinna said as she looked around.

"If you think this is beautiful wait until you see the inside!" Alice said then she ran towards the house.

Rinna followed more slowly taking in the beautiful sight before her.

Alice got to the door and waited until everyone was behind her then she opened the door very slowly… until Rinna pushed it open and walked inside."Holy Merlin!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to live here?"

"You are." Her father said.

"This is amazing!" she was looking at the main room which was the living room. It had eggshell white walls with the same colored carpet, white couches with wood accents and wood tables and a stone fireplace.

"So this is the living room as you could have guessed. The kitchen is through here and the dinning room is connected to it" Rinna's dad pointed to a double door in front of them.

Then he pointed to the double doors on the right. "This door goes to the East wing which are where the guest bedrooms are and the pool"

"The stairs," he pointed to the wood stairs that were to the right of the doorway, "Go up to where all of our bedrooms are, along with more guestrooms, study rooms, and second living area."

Then he pointed to the door on the left." This is the West wing it has multiple study rooms and the library." Rinna perked up to this.

"Library?" she said.

" Yes it's bigger then the one at Hogwarts, Blaise told me that you love books. He said that everyone calls you a 'bookworm'."

To that she glared at Blaise who only chuckled."Yes I guess you can say I've been called that."

"So would you like to see it?"Rinna's dad asked

"That would be great. Thank you." She replied

"No problem." And they all walked to the library.

"Merlin this IS huge." Rinna said as she opened the doors and looked around. By the time she came back she already had a book in her hands.

"You're very quick in picking out books." Rinna's dad said pointing to the Shakespeare book she had in her hands.

"Yeah I guess so."she replied.

"So I suppose we should be getting you to you're room. Come on." Leslie said leading out of the library and upstairs. They stopped in front of her room.

"Your going to love this Rinna-roo." Blaise stated simply.

"Rinna-roo?" she asked Blaise nodded "my new nickname for you." He said smiling.

Rinna rolled her eyes and turned towards her door and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.

'You need a password to open the door. Say your favorite flower and it should open."

"Oh…well then….white gardenia." She tried opening the door and this time, well what do you know, it worked! She was amazed her room was gorgeous! Her carpet was cream as was her walls but they had some pretty light gold trimming around the top. She had a king-size bed with gold satin sheets with matching pillows.

She had a stone fire place with a coffee table with white gardenias in a glass vase and cream couch with wood accents, like the one in the living room, facing it. Rinna had her own bathroom that was as big as the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts.

"Do you like it?" her mum asked.

"Like it? I love it! It's beautiful!" she replied. Then she went to another door which turned out to be a walk-in closet and opened it, it was almost as huge as the bathroom! "Merlin's beard this is amazing!" she said then stepped back out.

"Oh Rinna were so glad you like it." her mother started. "And we are very sorry but, we have to go to an important meeting and take Alice to the Greengrass's house."

Ask Blaise if you need anything and we'll be back before dinner." Her father finished and both parents gave her and Blaise a hug then left with Alice. She looked at the clock. It said 1:30 pm.

"Blaise I'm a little tired so I was going to take a nap and was wondering if you could wake me up in an hour?" she asked then yawned.

"Sure thing Rinna-roo." He said smiling and walked out the door and shut it. She then jumped on her bed and fell right to sleep.

*+~ *+~*+~*+~ *+~*+~ *+~ *+~ *+~*+~*+~ half an hour later*+~*+~*+~ *+~*+~*+~ *+~*+~*+~

When Rinna woke up it was 2:10 and still sleepy so she decided to take a cool shower to wake her up. Then walked down stairs to get a drink and snack from the kitchen. Which she was surprised that she remembered where it was.

She went through the middle double doors and there was the kitchen. She looked though the cupboards until she found the glasses and turned on the tap to get the water cold then filled it and drank the whole glass, filling it again then turning the water off.

Deciding she was hungry she looked in the pantry to find many muggle foods. Finding a chocolate chip granola bar box, she took one and closed the pantry.

Just as she was about to open the door, she heard two voices one had to be her brother because he was the only one home with her, but she didn't know who the others was. Well she didn't know until she opened the door all the way to reveal Blaise and the back of a blond haired boy who she knew could only belong to ferret boy, otherwise known as Draco Malfoy.

Blaise saw Rinna behind Draco. He wasn't surprised that she had a look of disgust on her face then he knew it was Draco he was talking to.

Draco turned around to see what Blaise had been looking at, his jaw made a thud on the floor when he saw her.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING PLEASE R&R THAT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH!**


	4. Draco Malfoy with a broken jaw!

_**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I wish I did I don't own a single part of Harry Potter**_

_**I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO FROM HERE IDEAS WOULD BE OH SO HELPFUL!**_

Staring at the girl who stood in front of him, with his mouth still open, was amazed at how stunning this girl was. Hair the color of chocolate, beautiful green eyes, she was amazing.

"Draco," Blaise said walking over to Rinna, who was glaring at him, and pulling her in more, "this is Rinna, my twin sister that I was telling you about. Rinna-roo this is Draco M-"

"Malfoy." She finished for him. Draco looked surprised that she new his name.

"Hello Rinna. I'm delighted to meet you." He said sweetly.

"Oh Draco how could you forget me!" she asked him smirking at his confused look. "After all that time we spent together, did it mean nothing to you?"

"I don't think…."he started, fairly confused how did he know this girl?

"Does 'Mudblood' ring a bell anywhere in that brainless ferret head of yours?" she asked Draco smirking. She and Blaise were waiting for his reaction. He thought about it for a moment then it hit him.

" GRANGER! What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted.

"Well I thought that much would have been obvious already but I guess I was right your head is brainless. Oh and by the way, it's not Granger, it's Zabini." she replied still smirking.

"You think you can waltz in here and claim to be the long lost daughter when you probably just tricked them by covering up your stupid mudblood genes with a glamour" he yelled.

Oh BIG mistake. Draco looked slightly surprised when Rinna's right fist came up and connected with his jaw.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?"He yelled holding his hand to his jaw

"What do you think! _That_ was for calling me a Mudblood and this is for calling me a Granger which clearly I'm NOT!" She replied and stomped on his left foot as hard as she could and stormed out of the room going down the wing that lead to the library.

Draco let out an impressive string of curses and hopped around the living room.

"Oh Merlin Draco, stop hopping around like that and sit. I frankly don't feel that bad for you, you really had that coming, and honestly she has a mean right hook."

"Your praising her for punching me?"

"I give credit where credit is due." Blaise shrugged. "But honestly she really is my sister."

"Well that's awesome. I get punched again by that girl and I am the one who has to apologize." Draco tried getting up to find her.

"No you stay here I'll bring her back, I'm sure she'll probably just hurt you more." And Blaise went to the library where she obviously was.

**(following Rinna**** POV) **

'_Merlin the nerve of him. I just want to….. ugh!' _I was thoroughly pissed off._' But punching him takes me back to third year. It felt so good'_

'_who the hell does he think he is. Oh right he thinks he's all powerful Draco Malfoy who shags everything that walks' _Rinna walked into the library and went far away from the door after locking it with a charm. _'But he's right I am still a mudblood. That's all I'll ever be to anyone. I knew I shouldn't have come here'_

When I got the farthest away from the door I started crying. Seeing the stairs I started climbing them and went to the second floor of the library there I lit the fire and sat on a chair, reading a book I picked out, with tear stains down my cheeks

**(Following Blaise-no POV just….. well …whatever here it is)**

He could tell that Rinna had been pissed off as soon as Draco opened his mouth and the look in her eye told him that she really wanted to do something more then punch him in the jaw and stomp on his foot.

He was pissed of at his best friend too. He basically said what she had been thinking since she got here.

He got to the library and tried opening it but it wouldn't *of course she locked it well… I'll repair the door later* he thought before blasting it open with a spell.

He ran down the aisle's looking for her and went up the stairs he stopped when he saw her reading in the chair, facing the fire, with a tear-stained face. He walked over and sat in the matching chair next to her waiting for her to look up.

Rinna finally looked up finding her brother sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi," she said back, looked around, then asking Blaise,"is Draco still here?"

He nodded then said "He's in the living room. He's really sorry for his outburst like that; he just didn't expect it to be you."

"Yeah I get that, no one expected it to be me." She said while getting off the couch. "The frizzy haired, know-it-all, muggleborn."

Blaise pulled her into a hug and whispered, "You do belong here Rinna-roo. You always have and always will. Plus you have an amazing right-hook!" then they broke apart laughing and went to the first floor of the library.

Rinna saw the blasted out door and looked at Blaise funny. "Had a little fun there did we?" she asked amused.

"As a matter of fact I did." He replied grinning stupidly as they walked into the hallway and repaired the door.

"Rinna, Draco's parents are coming over on Thursday to meet you then going on a business trip, so he's going to be staying here the rest of the summer. So you have 2 days for it to be just me and you"

"Awesome, can't wait to be with the ferret for two months NOT in school." she said sarcastically."I'm going to go swimming. You and ferret can come if you like but I am NOT talking to him." She said as she walked through the door into the living room, Blaise right behind her. She turned and went upstairs to get her suit on and get a towel.

When she came down she was wearing a black bikini with lime green polka-dots on it and had an orange towel wrapped around her.

"Rinna I'm sorry. I was just surprised. I mean…" Draco started but it was too late she already walked across the room and shut the door.

He looked at Blaise who simply said "She's going swimming but I don't think it would be a good idea to try and talk to her just let her cool off. Come on let's go play some Quidditch." And they headed out to go to the Quidditch pitch. They were practicing for a bit until Blaise's mum came out and said they were home.

"Come on we should get Rinna." Blaise said.

Draco followed him to the pool to see Rinna floating face down in the water.

"RINNA!" Blaise yelled diving in to get his sister. He picked her up only to have her scream.

"Blaise what the hell was that for? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked getting out of the pool, after she got out of her brother's hold, and drying off. He was following her lead and got out too.

"I should have for you nearly giving me one. I thought you drowned!" he said pointing to the pool

"I didn't drown I was seeing how long I could hold my breath." She said innocently, "I didn't mean to scare you." She said giving him a hug. He didn't mind now that he was wet also.

Draco was looking Rinna over and noticed the flash of blue on her hip.

"Rinna do you have a tattoo?" he asked. Blaise snapped his head towards her.

"Uh, yeah I do, why?" She moved her towel out of the way so Draco and her brother could see it.

"Nothing, it just suits you." he replied.

"Oh, thanks." she smiled then frowned when she noticed how nice that conversation was.

"Well anyway mom and dad and Alice are home so go get dressed for dinner. Yes, we get dressed up." He said

"What time is it?" she asked

Draco replied still standing in the doorway, "4:55" Rinna glanced at him then flashed her eyes back to Blaise.

"What time do we have dinner?" she asked him.

"Six." Was his reply.

He started walking to the door which Draco was holding open, Rinna walked right pass him and ran to her room before they even walked into the hallway and left Blaise and Draco in the living room.

"Well I have to get back to the manor. " Draco said, "Bye" and he was gone through the flames of the floo.

Blaise knocked on Rinna's door and came in wearing black robes with a dark green shirt and black pants. Rinna stood facing him in a dark green knee length thin strapped dress with her hair dried and flowing down her back.

"You look amazing Rin."

"I like that one better." She said, making Blaise confused. "Rin...instead of Rinna-roo"

And they were off to dinner after getting Alice who was wearing a similar dress but her's was a dark purple.

Halfway through the dinner Rinna was talking to her parents. "Mum, dad can I bring my car back here tommorrow?"

"Sure sweetheart just take Blaise with you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Her mum said

"Alright. Thank you." Rinna replied

"Rin what's a car?" Alice asked

"It's a form of muggle transportation. Like we have brooms they have cars. You can see it when I bring it back tomorrow, if you want." Rinna replied after they finished dinner and dessert she saw that it was 8:00.

She excused herself and went to her room to call the Granger's to asking if it was alright to pick up her car tomorrow and of course it was.

She changed from her green dress to her flannel bunny pajamas, which were blue shorts and a shirt with pink bunnies on it, then came back to the living room where everyone was seated.

"Cute PJ's Rin." Her brother smirked at her.

"They're comfy!"

Blaise raised his hands in a mock surrender and grinned. Rinna chucked a pillow at him and turned to her parents.

"Night mum, Night dad, Night Blaise, Night Alice, Love you! I had a fun day today but I'm super tired." She said kissing her parents on the cheek goodnight, hugging Blaise and Alice. She walked back to her room and slipped into her gold satin sheets.

**IDEAS ARE NEEDED FOR NEXT CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO FROM HERE! PLEASE I NEED HELP. SHOULD I MAKE HER FORGIVE DRACO SHOULD I MAKE HIM JUMP THREW HOOPS WHAT?**

AND GOOD NIGHT TO ALL WHO ACTUALLY GO TO BED AT 8!

HOPE YOU HAD FUN READING THIS


	5. dinner with the Malfoy's

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rinna Zabini woke up this morning at 9:00, in a room she didn't know, sleeping in a bed she didn't remember. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She screamed.

"Rinna! Rinna! What's wrong?" Blaise came in her room frantically looking around to see any intruders, there weren't any. _Then_ she remembered.

"Sorry I didn't know were I was when I woke up." She grinned sheepishly. Blaise sighed in relief.

"Yeah seeing as how this was the first night you slept here I get that but you'll get used to it." He said smiling at her. "Come down for breakfast mum and dad have to leave in an hour for work." Rinna got out of bed and went downstairs with Blaise.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Rinna's mum said sweeping her into a big hug.

"Morning mum, morning dad, good morning Alice." She said giving them all hugs.

She sat down between Blaise and Alice eating her favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs with toast and strawberry jam.

"Hey mum since its 9:45 right now can I get my car at 12, that way I can make sure they are there and everything?"

"Sure honey. We have to make sure Alice actually gets to Astoria's before we go to work so we better get going." Rinna's mum said giving Blaise and Rinna a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I don't need to be supervised I'm 16!" Alice complained

"Yeah well the last couple of times you went somewhere else, so yes you do." Her father said

"Don't worry after you get back I'll take you for a ride. Have some sister-sister bonding time." Rinna said giving her a hug

"Alright we better go. Come on Alice. Bye Blaise. Bye Rin." Rinna's father said walking to the fireplace and poof was gone with Alice and their mum.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::hour and 45minutes later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The two teenagers were in their rooms when the doorbell rang, both of them heard it but Blaise ran down to answer it. When he saw his best friend standing there his eyes got really big. Rinna was upstairs so she couldn't see who it was.

"Hey Blaise." Came Draco's voice

"Hey Draco. Come on in." He moved out of the way to let Draco through.

Draco looked at Blaise who was in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. "Whoa, what were you about to do before I came?"

"Me and Rin were going into muggle London to get her car from the Granger's. but we'll be back later." Blaise replied.

"No it's fine Draco can come if he wants to." Rinna said coming from the staircase. She was dressed in jean shorts with a light purple tank top. Once again Draco's jaw dropped. She looked amazing. "Just no magic please, were going into muggle London and try to blend in."

They apparated just outside of the wizarding wards into London. They walked to the street and Draco and Blaise were a little worried, there are these machines going back and forth and yellow, lots of yellow.

Rinna hailed a taxi (or a big yellow machine). Rinna got in first, behind her was Blaise then both of them had to coax  
Draco into getting in.

"Where can I take you three?" taxi man said

"Number 568 Blue moon Crest please." Rinna replied back. Ten long minutes later

"We're here." Taxi man said pulling to a stop.

"Thank you. Blaise you and Draco can get out of the taxi now. Here's 60." Rinna said handing the man money

"But I only need 20." Taxi man replied trying to hand the money back.

"Keep the change" is all he heard back before the door shut. Rinna looked at the house where she grew up; it looked the same as always. She walked up the drive, with Blaise and Draco behind her, and rang the doorbell.

The door opened not a minute later, and showed a very happy Mrs. Granger.

"Rinna! How are you? How was your first day? Come in, Come in. Hello Blaise and I'm sorry I'm not sure who you are?" She asked. She hugged Rinna

"Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you Mrs. Granger." He replied holding out his hand for her to shake. She turned back to Rinna.

"Draco Malfoy? Is he the one that…" Rinna responded with a nod.

"Mum is my key still in the bowl?" Rinna asked Mrs. Granger

"Yes. I do hope you'll stay Josh should be home in a minute." Amy replied. Rinna looked at Blaise. He nodded. She looked at Draco who nodded to.

"Sure but not to long." Rinna said. A few minutes later Mr. Granger came in through the door. "Hi dad!" Rinna said as she smiled.

"Rinna! How are you darling?" he said while picking her up for a hug.

"I'm fine, I just came over here with Blaise and Draco to come get my car and talk for a bit." Rinna replied. They talked for another 5 minutes then Rinna and the two boys went out to get Rinna's car and go home. Rinna opened the garage door and they two boys were amazed, that was the best car they have seen, considering the other ones were yellow.

"This is my car. It's a Chrysler ME Four Twelve." She said as she got in the car and sat in the leather seat. She motioned for them to do the same. She was going a normal speed gradually getting faster until she hit the long road that the pureblood manor's were on. She pressed the gas and hit a shocking speed of 145. Needless to say they sped down the road and were back to the manor in under a minute.

"Rinna what the hell!" Blaise asked.

When Draco got out of the car he looked paler then usual.

"I'm a little bit of a speed racer." she replied innocently and got out of the car while Draco was vomiting on the side of the driveway. "Draco are you going to be okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He said and stood up and they started walking towards the street. "I'm going to go home. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye" Blaise and Rinna said simultaneously and they heard a POP! telling them he disapperated.

"Want to go swimming?" Blaise asked

"Sure"

The siblings walked into their house and changed into theirs swimming suits and grabbed their towels. Blaise in his green trunks and Rinna in a bright orange bikini.

"Ready?" she said.

"I'll race you!" Blaise yelled already halfway down the steps."GO!"

"No fair! Cheater!" she laughed as she tried to catch up. Just as she stepped through the doorway Blaise cannon balled into the pool making a big splash. "Doesn't count, you cheated."

"Does to. I won!"

"Yeah whatever." she said as she to cannon balled into the water.

The twins stayed in the pool for two and a half hours until they were all pruney and they decided to get out and change.

Blaise changed back into some comfortable pants and a t-shirt while Rinna took a shower in her HUGE bathroom and dried her hair making it fall in waves and changed into some black cotton shorts and another purple tank top.

She walked down the steps and "RIN!" Alice exclaimed and jumped up from the couch where she was sitting next to Blaise "Come on let's go for a ride!"

"Oh wow she has a car and now you don't want to spend any time with your brother. I see how it is." Blaise cried, faking hurt.

"Yup, that's exactly what's happening." Alice agreed

Rinna walked away from her bickering siblings into the kitchen and saw her mum. "Mum I'm going to take Alice for a little ride in my car, we'll probably go to the park or something."

"Okay. Just be careful." Mrs. Zabini said kissing her daughter on the forehead. When Rinna and Alice got in the car she told her to put her seat belt on and she backed out of the driveway.

"So how fast can this thing go?" Alice asked.

Rinna just grinned at her sister. "Hold on." and she pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. They covered the 3 mile distance in two minutes and eleven seconds. Rinna pressed the brake all the way to the floor and they stopped just as they hit the end.

"Merlin's hell that was so awesome!" Alice laughed

"Now you see why I told you to wear your seat belt." Rinna smirked

"Yeah. Can we do that again?" Alice begged

"When we come home." Rina promised

Rinna drove to a park in muggle London and they sat on the ground that was surrounding a pond and talked about random things and getting to know each other better. Rinna showed Alice her tattoo and piercing and said that she would help her convince their mum to let her get one too.

When to two sisters got back it was 5, they told their parents they were home and went to Rinna's room to get ready for dinner. They were wearing similar dresses but different colors, Rinna's was black and Alice's was blue. The dresses were a little shorter than knee length and had spaghetti straps. Rinna did Alice's and her own make up and hair and was just finishing when Blaise knocked on the door an hour later.

"Wow don't you two look nice. Come on."Blaise said to the girls taking one on each arm. They strutted down to the dinning room laughing.

"Look, our three children are having fun together, just how it's supposed to be." Rinna's dad said when they walked into the dinning room for dinner.

They ate and talked and had fun. Soon enough they went to bed, well Rinna read a book before going to bed, but she went to bed all the same.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::: The next day (dinner time with the Malfoy's):::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Oh come on Ri! They aren't bad people. Okay maybe they spoiled Draco more than a little bit but they aren't bad!" Blaise was trying to get Rinna to come down from her room.

"Okay fine" she sighed and kicked Blaise out before she dressed in a emerald green, halter dress that was knee length and silver strappy heels.

When she came down the stairs she saw her father was in all black dress robes and her mum was in a black dress with inch thick straps and black strappy heels. Alice was dressed in a dark blue dress, much like hers, and black strappy heels and Blaise wore black dress robes that were outlined in silver.

They heard the doorbell ring (yes I know they could have apparated or flooed in but they didn't okay) and her father opened the door to let the Malfoy's in.

Once the greetings were over, Narcissa exclaimed, "Oh and you must be Rinna! What a pleasure to meet my god-daughter finally." Pulling her into a hug.

"I'm your god daughter? Wow." She said pulling out of the hug only to be swept into a new one with Lucius.

"Oh it's great to have you back." He said but pulled back from the hug feeling her tense up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just a lot to get used to. That's all." She replied.

"Understandable." he gave her a light side squeeze and they walked to the dining room. They all sat down for dinner and talked the whole evening until it was time to go.

"I am terribly sorry we won't be able to stay for the ball but I am glad to have met my beautiful god-daughter Good-bye Draco, be good and see you later." Narcissa said, both elder Malfoy's gave hugs again and with that they left with a pop.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I am terribly sorry it took me so long to update I just haven't been able to think of what to write so I am- again terribly sorry if this isn't a very good chapter.

: Up next:

The ball? What's this about a ball? Meeting Blaise's friends, spending time with Draco.


	6. meeting friends

**I'm SOOO Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I didn't know what to write and it just took to long and I'm sorry for making you wait.**

** Then next chapter should not take this long. The next chapter might be short because I think I'm just going to do what happens at the ball **

**and in the early morning of the next day but you'll have to wait until I have it up.**

**/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Harry Potter. **

**I'm so Jealous of J. K. ROWLING.**

**I do own Tessa Smith.**

**/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\**

"Mum, what's this about a ball?" Rinna asked when the elder Malfoy's left.

"Oh, right, well every year on Blaise's birthday we hosted a ball for him. And this year you're here so it's both your birthday ball and a welcome home Rinna ball." Rinna's mum explained.

"Okay, got it, awesome." Rinna said

"And we have to have escorts. Yours is Draco." Rinna's mum continued.

"Oka—wait WHAT?" Rinna exclaimed, ".. No freaking way in hell."

"And just why not?" Rinna's mum asked

"I," Rinna started saying but looked at Draco's face which looked heart broken. "Never mind, so who's Blaise's escort?"

"Oh that would be Pansy Parkinson." Mrs. Zabini said Rinna's eyes just bulged out and looked at Blaise and Draco.

"She's our best friend." Blaise replied

"Oh yeah Rinna doesn't know any of your friends. Why don't you go out with them and they can meet Rinna." Mrs. Zabini said

"Okay," Blaise replied, "I have to owl them. Come on Rin, Draco. Bye mum." The three teenagers left to owl Pansy and the others and go to the Leaky Cauldron.

**/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\**

"Blaise do I have to? They all hate me." Rinna whined.

"Rinna," Blaise replied putting an arm around her shoulder, "No one is going to hate you they don't even know you, and even if they do hate you that's their problem."

The three of them walked into the Leaky Cauldron and saw Pansy and four other people.

"Hey Pansy, Tessa, Goyle, Crabbe, Theo." Draco said sitting down next to Theo. Blaise sat by Pansy and Draco pulled Rinna down to sit in between him and her brother. Pansy was the first to ask about her.

"Who's this? Draco, are you seeing someone and didn't tell us?" she asked shocked

"No. This would be Rinna Leslie Alice Zabini, Blaise's long lost twin sister."

Everybody turned their heads toward Rinna who shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. She felt a nudge on her left from Blaise and she looked at him to see an encouraging smile.

"Hello, I'm Rinna." _Stupid of course your Rinna, Draco just said that was your name._ Draco decided to step in sensing that she wasn't really going to talk.

"Rinna, this is Pansy Parkinson, Tessa Smith, Gregory Goyle who goes by his last name, and Vincent Crabbe who also goes by his last name, and this is Theodore Knott who goes by Theo." Draco said. Tessa Smith was 5'5 with shiny blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, she looked gorgeous.

While the boys were talking about quidditch, Rinna got pulled from her spot in between Draco and Blaise over to Pansy and Tessa.

"Hey Rinna we should go shopping, Alice too. How about tomorrow?" Pansy asked

Rinna looked over at Blaise who was deep in conversation with Draco, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Sure."

"Okay how about at ten?" Pansy asked and Rinna nodded "Great"

They were all talking for two hours longer until they finally departed ways.

"Well that was fun." Rinna said as they walked out of they Leaky Cauldron

"See I told you no one would hate you."

"They will once they know who I was before." she commented.

"No they won't and like Blaise said, if that does happen, it's their fault. I mean I didn't like you at first but I think your starting to grow on me." Draco smiled

"I think your starting to grow on me too ferret boy." she smiled at his glare and stuck her tongue out.

**/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\**

Pansy and Tessa had owled later last night and said to wear a dress so they could match when they were shopping.

Since both her and Alice were going shopping, Alice slept in Rinna's room so they could get dressed without having to accidentally wake up either of the boy's considering it was 7:30, way before they would want to think about getting up.

Alice had put on a light green dress that had thin straps and a lace overlay that came down to the middle over her thighs and Rinna had put on a floral dress that was blue with white flowers and had a circular cut out in the back.

They walked down stairs and slid their shoes on before walking into the kitchen where their mother was.

"Oh you both look beautiful. Rinna here's the key to your Gringotts account keep it safe, you can spend as much as you want but save a little bit in there and have fun." Rinna's mum said giving her the key.

"Thank you mum. I love you." And Rinna flooed to the Three Broomsticks.

"Ah!" she heard two squeals of delight when they popped threw the floo. Sure enough there was Pansy and Tessa, both in dresses walking fast over to them and giving them hugs.

"Hey." Rinna said back

"Okay so now that you're here let's shop." Pansy said and the three girls set off.

Their first stop was Gringotts and out of an astonishing amount of 959,745,163,284,962,389 trillion galleons, Rinna took out 962,000 for both her and Alice to spend.

First they went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for some breakfast then made their way through the shops of Diagon Alley.

The four girls, though they did get some adorable outfits from Twilfitt and Tatting's and other places, were bored of shopping in Diagon Alley so they flooed to Paris, shopped and had lunch in Italy and Milan.

They were done seven hours later, they bought shirts, sweaters, skirts, jeans, dresses, accessories, and shoes and Rinna bought 4 new belly button rings she only spent 300,000 galleons.

Pansy and Tessa were in awe when they saw her belly button ring and wondered how much it hurt and by the end of the conversation they were convinced to get a piercing along with Alice(who was really excited their mum said yes).

The four girls departed at the Three Broomsticks and Pansy and Alice arrived home at 4:30 and put their bags in Rinna's room so they could show there mum what they bought and showed her Alice's new piercing.

After they were done Rinna and Alice had both changed into one of their many new dresses and the three came down the stairs arm in arm.

" You three look darling." Their father and husband said.

"Thank you."

**/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\**

During the next month Rinna and Draco were actually talking and laughing without insulting each other every 5 seconds. Rinna had spent most of the time with Alice Blaise, Draco and the others talking, laughing, and hanging out, also going for races on the highway which she sometimes let Alice come with her.

They lost track of time and soon it was August 1st, two more days until the ball and until her's and Blaise's 17th birthday.

Rinna had picked out her dress and shoes for the ball with Pansy since she is the escort for Blaise. Rinna had a long strapless ball gown that was a olive green color dress with ripples on the bottom and sparkles on the top, with matching olive green open-toed heels.

Pansy had a long strapless ball gown that was an eggplant purple color with ripples on the bottom, and a pair of matching eggplant purple open-toed heels.

Blaise and Draco only knew the color of the dresses because they had to match the girls with their dress robes.

**AUGUST 2nd One more day**

"Rinna, Pansy do you have your dresses?" Rinna's mother asked Rinna and pansy.

"Yes."

"Shoes?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what your doing with your hair?"

"Yes."

"Makeup?"

"Yes mum we have everything ready."

Rinna's mum nodded her head and left the room probably checking to make sure the boys have their robes and things ready.

**/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\**

**I'm sorry it's short and the next chapter might be short to it's what happens at the ball and the day after**

**Again I'm sorry it took so long and ideas for up coming chapters will be very helpful and I would be so happy!**

**Love Always**


	7. the ball and an uncle

A/n:_ Dream_

The day of the ball. August 3rd

_Rinna was walking to the door of her parents room to find it opened *that's weird* her parents never left their door open. She saw two lifeless bodies in the bed. She peered over and it was her mother and father. Rinna's eyes got really big and she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She left the room and ran to Blaise's room where Blaise and Draco were sleeping. She opened the door and ran in, again she saw Blaise in his bed and Draco on the couch she ran over to Blaise and she noticed he wasn't breathing she ran to Draco to find that he wasn't either she sat there sobbing until she remembered *Alice* she picked herself off the floor an ran to her little sisters room all the while whispering 'please not Alice, please not Alice' she opened the door finding her baby sisters body wrapped up in her bed looking peaceful, they all did. She saw a note on the table next to her sister's bed with her name on it. She opened the note and it said 'you did this' she laid down and closed her eyes. She kept hearing her name being called by a faraway voice._

"Rinna… Rinna…! What's wrong? You're crying."Pansy asked concerned.

"Nothing just a bad dream."

"Okay, come on wake up we got to eat and shower and get ready for tonight." Pansy said bouncing up and down on Rinna's bed. She looked to her right and saw her alarm clock said 7:30am it was a Saturday and she planned on sleeping in until 11 at least.

"Pansy go away. What are you even doing here?" Rinna asked still getting used to sunlight that intruded in on her sleep. When she opened her eyes completely she saw Blaise and Draco leaning on the bedposts. Both had a look of concern on their faces. "Hi"

"Morning. Mum said that you should get up and get ready for tonight. As for Pansy she's here because you, Pansy, Tessa, and Alice are getting ready together." Blaise replied

"I know I just didn't want to get up until like noon. I'll be up in a minute." Rinna sighed and Pansy, Blaise and Draco left the room. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes she did not want to get up, there was too much to do today.

Without realizing it she was falling asleep again. She slept for 20 minutes until Draco came in and woke her up.

"Ah ha Blaise was right. Wake up Sleeping Beauty!"

"I am awake."

"Do you want to talk about it? The nightmare?"

"No I really just want to forget it. Um…... thanks for waking me up again I'll be down soon." She said

"Okay just don't fall asleep again." Draco responded while walking out the door.

Rinna got out of bed, brushed her teeth ans her hair and threw it in a bun before going downstairs. She ate her breakfast which was eggs, fruit, and some orange juice trying to take a long time eating so she didn't have to get dressed so soon. That worked until Pansy's stare turned into a glare. She wrote to Tessa and told her to come over so they could all get ready together.

She was over in 5 minutes, literally. Not 30 minutes later all four girls were in Rinna's room all showered and in clothes that they were wearing just to get ready. Alice was wearing a royal blue strapless dress, Tessa was wearing a light pink strapless dress, Rinna was wearing her olive green strapless dress, and Pansy was wearing her eggplant purple strapless dress, all with the correct, matching shoes.

They all stayed in her room until Tessa left to go join the party and Alice left to join their mum and dad. Pansy and Rinna stayed in the room until Mr. Zabini came in and said that they were ready to go. Blaise and Draco were standing outside the door waiting almost looking like body guards.

"Wow" Blaise couldn't take his eyes off Pansy(who Rinna found out was Blaise's girlfriend)

"Ri you look gorgeous." Draco said, "would you do me the honor of letting me escort you?"

"Of course." She said as she put her small hand in his large one. It felt right to have it there.

**\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/- \/\/ -\/\/- \/\/ -\/\/- \/\/-\/\/ -\/\/ -\/\/- \/\/ -\/\/ -\/\/ -\/\/ -\/\/ **

(_**POV**_ from someone at the ball)

The room looked magnificent. The ceiling had a night under the stars look. The stairs the guests of honor were going to come down was wrapped in little twinkling lights and had a see-through fabric circling it too. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Matthew Zabini clinked his glass and everybody went quiet.

"Thank you all for coming. My family has once again been together because we have found our daughter Rinna after 16 long years of searching. So here it is. Happy birthday to Blaise Matthew Zabini escorted by Ms. Pansy Parkinson." They descended down the stairs looking graceful as ever. "Now I want us to wish happy birthday to Rinna Leslie Alice Zabini escorted by Mr. Draco Malfoy." Everybody's mouth's dropped at the sight of Rinna she looked like a beautiful butterfly. "Happy Birthday to both of you. Enjoy the party." He said as he and his wife walked down and hugged their kids.

**\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/- \/\/ -\/\/- \/\/ -\/\/- \/\/-\/\/ -\/\/ -\/\/- \/\/ -\/\/ -\/\/ -\/\/  
**

"Rinna I have someone to introduce you to." Rinna's mother said and made her way through the crowed to where this person was standing.

"Severus." Rinna's mom said the man turned around and hugged her.

"Matthew, Blaise, Alice, and you must be the girl my sister talks about, Rinna." Severus said with a smile

Rinna didn't pay any attention to what he was saying because she couldn't get over the fact that she's related to Severus SNAPE and he SMILING!

Rinna burst out laughing.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Severus turned to his sister who shrugged.

"Professor Snape?"

"Hmm… so it seems we've met before."

"Under totally different circumstances." she informed him.

"It would seem you were my student. Would you tell me your previous name?"

Rinna walked up to Severus and whispered, "I believe you called me an Insufferable Know-It-All."

"Ah, Miss Granger. I think perhaps a restart is in order"

"Eh. It's just a little weird." Rinna said, taking the bold move of hugging him.

"Your potions professor being nice and all." He said

"Just a little but I'll get used to it considering you're my uncle." She replied giving him a smirk.

**\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/-\/\/- \/\/ -\/\/- \/\/ -\/\/- \/\/-\/\/ -\/\/ -\/\/- \/\/ -\/\/ -\/\/ -\/\/  
**

Four hours after the ball started Rinna had met most of the three – hundred and fifty people that are there. Currently she was hiding from her mum so she wouldn't have to meet more people, she found Alice, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Tessa, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting at a table. They left the adults that were getting drunk and being embarrassing ahem- **all of them**.

They went to Rinna's room and were playing 'truth or dare' with a bottle of firewhiskey and some veritaserum. They now knew that,

Pansy love's Blaise

Theo thinks Tessa's adorable; Rinna has a tattoo and piercing

Draco likes Rinna

Blaise's biggest regret is being a jackass to Rinna during school

Alice has a crush on Seamus Finnegan

and the list goes on.

Pansy was having her turn and she asked Rinna, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She took a drink of her firewhiskey

"Blaise said he regretted being a jackass to you in school. What was your name?"

She looked around and they wanted to know. "Hermione Granger."

No one made a move or spoke until Pansy leaned over and wrapped her in a hug and said, "Is it too late for me to say sorry for the way I treated you in school?"

"Never." She replied and returned the hug. Tessa, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle said the same thing.

"Okay my turn, Draco 'Truth or Dare'?" Theo asked

"Dare since nobody else will."

"I dare you to kiss Rinna." Draco looked at her, leaned over, and kissed her. To his surprise she kissed back.

_**RINNA POV**_

I watched as Theo said "I dare you to kiss Rinna." Draco looked at me, leaned over, and kissed me. His lips felt soft and smooth as I kissed him back and it felt great. We kissed a little longer until we heard an –AHEM- coming from Blaise.

_**NORMAL POV **_

After that little episode of kissing everyone went to sleep in Rinna's room. Rinna was in her bed and everyone was somewhere on the floor or on her couch. Draco never fell asleep and he heard Rinna who seemed as though she was having a nightmare, he walked up to her bed and sure enough she was covered in sweat and was saying 'Please not him. Not Draco. Please.' Draco didn't want to hear anything else so he woke her up. Rinna opened her eyes and teared up as Draco pulled her in for a hug.

"Shhhhh…. It will be okay. You're safe." Her sniffling subsided and she seemed to have fallen asleep on his shoulder. He was pretty tired he'll just ask about it tomorrow. Both were asleep and holding each other.

_Rinna's dream when she's in her bed __**with Draco**_

_Rinna was walking up a path with trees surrounding either side. It seemed to be a short walk because she came to a stop in front of what seemed to be a manor. There was a person standing in the doorway waving and calling, "hello, love." The man had dark pants and a dark green shirt on she couldn't see his face because the sun was blinding her eyes._

Rinna woke up and felt a weight on her stomach, which turned out to be an arm, she looked over and saw Draco then last night flashed before her eyes and she started crying silently. She must have done something that woke up Draco because his arms were around her hugging her to his chest.

"Tell me what your dream was last night. Please?" Draco asked her.

She shook her head.

"Please?"

"It was…. Umm I was walking into the house and…I walked pass my parent's bedroom and saw them… dead, then I went to Blaise's room to tell him and he was… and you were too."

"Shhhhh its okay all of us are here and we won't be leaving anytime soon." He said as he hugged her again.

"Ow." She said as she pulled back from the hug.

"What? Hang over?"

"Yeah. We didn't drink _that_ much did we?"

"I didn't think so. I'll be right back." Draco ran to his room across the hall and got the hang over potion. "Here drink this."

She drank it and felt loads better. "Thanks."

After a little silence Rinna asks "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"About last night do you really feel that way about me?"

"Yeah. I felt that way since I first saw you. Then it just grew after you punched me in our third year. Do you?"

"Yeah. Now that I've gotten to know the real you."

"That's good because I was going to ask you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco wanted to know the answer but at the same time didn't so he was surprised when she said

"Yes. I will"

"Awesome. So how about let's get some breakfast."

Rinna was about to get up when she remembered, "What about everyone else? Shouldn't we wake them up?"

"Yes which is exactly why I'm putting six hangover potions on the table here with a note saying were down having breakfast. And now we run." Draco said with a flick of his wand sending dogs barking and running waking up everyone. They ran out her door and down the hallway and stairs into the dining room where they found Rinna's parents, Pansy's and Crabbe's too.

They had smiles on their faces when Rinna and Draco came through the door and then five minutes later when Blaise and the other's, who got a rude awakening and a painful headache, came through the door.

"Ha ha. You guys suck."

"Well we thought it was funny." Draco said laughing along with Rinna

"What did you do?" Rinna's mum asked

"Well we set some barking dogs on them but on the plus side we set some hangover potions on the table." Rinna explained.

"And why would you need hangover potions?" Rinna's dad asked

"Ummm... we were playing some games last night and fell asleep in my room."

Rinna said quietly

All she heard was the laughter of the adults, "Got any more?"

"Oh hey these came for you guys this morning they're your Hogwarts letters." Mr. Zabini told them after he sobered up.

Rinna opened her's and it said,

_Dear Ms. Zabini,_

_We are pleased to know that you have found your true family, and if you would like you can_

_Be resorted. On another note we are also pleased to tell you that you have the Head-Girl position. Please see the rest of this letter to find the head boy, your duties and the prefects._

_Duties include patrolling, handing out schedules, planning holidays / balls, and giving or taking away house points._

_Hogwarts Head-Boy is Blaise Zabini_

_Prefects are: Hannah Abbott-Hufflepuff-7th year_

_ Susan Bones-Hufflepuff-7th year_

_ Ernie Macmillan-Hufflepuff-7th year_

_ Terry Boot-Ravenclaw-7th year_

_ Michel Corner-Ravenclaw-7th year_

_ Padma Patil-Ravenclaw-7th year_

_ Draco Malfoy-Slytherin-7th year_

_ Pansy Parkinson-Slytherin-7th year_

_ Tessa Smith-Slytherin-7th year_

**_ Harry Potter-Gryffindor-7th year_**

**_ Ron Weasley-Gryffindor-7th year_**

_ Parvti Patil-Gryffindor-7th year_

'Uh-oh what am I going to tell them?'


	8. The group of 3 revised

CHAPTERO 8

(the group of three (plus five)

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, & Mrs. And Mr. Weasley were having breakfast when a tan and white owl flew through their kitchen window and landed gracefully on the table next to Ron.

"Well, it's not one of our owls." Ron said

Getting the letter that was attached to its leg, seeing that it was addressed to him and Harry and Ginny. He started reading it out loud.

"Dear Ronald, Ginny and Harry- it's from Hermione- Dear Ronald, Ginny and Harry, I know I haven't sent you any letters this summer and it has probably been worrying you. I have a very good reason though. This summer I have found out that my name is not Hermione Jane Granger rather Rinna Leslie Alice Zabini. Yes as in Malfoy's best friends sister. I wondered if we could meet at the Leaky Cauldron when you go to Diagon Alley. Send back your reply. LOVE FOREVER AND ALWAYS Rinna."

"I think that we should go." Ginny said holding out a piece of toast to the owl for it to eat.

"But she's Zabini's sister, she's probably a death eater already." Ron replied

"Ron be reasonable you know she wouldn't do that to us." Harry countered back

"FINE." Ron gave in

"That settles it we're going tomorrow!" Ginny said

Ron just looked at her, "No we're going you're staying."

"No she said Dear Ronald, GINNY and Harry. Not just you, she's my best friend! So get over it I'm going and that's it!" Ginny said in a huff and left.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

(Back to Rinna)

Rinna saw Lucy coming back and she read the reply from Harry and Ron.

_Dear Mione, We're going to Diagon Alley at tomorrow at 2:00. _

_Your Best Friends _

_Harry, Ginny and Ron_

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Tessa told Rinna that they would come and help her if she needed it. That night Rinna couldn't sleep she could only imagine what could happen.

The next morning Rinna got up at 8:00, earlier than anyone else besides her parents, who were at work, would be up. She tried to be quiet but Blaise heard her.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" Blaise asked. Rinna jumped up but calmed when she realized it was him.

"What do you mean early? It's eight. The time when normal people get up." She replied

"Well we both no I'm not a normal person but you didn't answer my question." He countered

"I couldn't sleep, I keep thinking of what could happen." She sighed

"Nothing's going to happen no matter how much they hate us they love you more." He said pulling her into a hug, "and that's something we share in common no matter how much we hate each other we love you so much more." he gave her one last hug then went back to bed.

Since Rinna was up and didn't plan on going back to bed she made breakfast for herself and everyone else. She made eggs, French toast, sausage and tea.

Rinna was done at 9:30 and went to wake up everyone. First she woke up Draco.

"Draco its 9:30 and I made breakfast." She said but he didn't stir. *hmm* she leaned down and kissed him. He was up now because he was kissing her back and was pulling her onto his chest.

"Good Morning" he said smiling

"Morning" she replied, "Its 9:30 and I made breakfast."

"Okay" he said then kissing her again and walking out. Rinna went to Tessa and Pansy's shared room.

"Hey guys its 9:30 and I made breakfast."

"Okay, thanks Rinna." Was the reply. Rinna went to go wake up Blaise.

"Blaise its 9:30 and I made breakfast." At the word breakfast Blaise was out of bed and out the door. Rinna just laughed and walked down to the dinning room where every one was eating.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

At 11 o'clock Rinna took a shower, dried her hair and got dressed. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a a red fitted tee and a pair of jeans. She also wore her favorite pair of black ballet flats, and then she put on the charm bracelet that Ron, Ginny and Harry got her.

The charms were a book, a lion, an owl, and the letter H. When she was done getting ready it was 12:30. She had an hour and a half left. She went downstairs and saw she was the only one down there. She was still tired from this morning so she went outside on the patio deck and laid down on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

_DREAM:_

_Rinna was walking next to a man and they were holding hands. When they were walking through the park Rinna saw in front of them were a little boy and girl who looked to be seven years old, "Mummy, daddy watch this." Says the little girl before she picks up some stones and they turn into butterflies. Rinna and the man start clapping but stop when they hear the boy say "Oh yeah well watch this" he looks at a different rock and it changes into a snake. "Eek!" the little girl screamed and ran over to Rinna and hugs her tightly. Rinna closes her eyes savors the moment._

When she opens them she isn't with the two beautiful children instead she is laying on the couch outside. She gets up and goes inside only to find Draco and Tessa sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Sleep well?" Tessa asked while Rinna grabbed an apple

"Yeah actually I did." She replied taking a bite out of her apple. "Well its 1:40 I suppose we should get going."

Blaise and Pansy came down a couple minutes later and they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they were all there they looked around for two red heads and a mop of black hair, when Rinna found them she started walking over, "Hey guys." she said.

The people in question turned towards her. Ginny got up and gave Rinna a hug. Ron said hi back and Harry gave her a hug too but both were eyeing the group of slytherins that were behind her.

"Hold on." she said to the three in front of her. She turned around and was talking to the Slytherins, "Could you maybe go walk around outside? I don't think they are very happy with the situation as it is."

"Sure anything for my baby sister." Blaise said with a big grin on his face.

"Shut up I'm not your baby sister, We're twins." Rinna said

"Yeah well you're younger than me so you're my little sister then."

"Yeah sure whatever now go."

"Okay okay don't be so pushy."

Draco took Rinna's hand and pulled her into a hug, which caught Ron's attention he was touching his Hermione, yes still Hermione to him no matter what. Ron looked about ready to rip Draco apart as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Harry and Ginny were looking worriedly at Ron hoping he wouldn't do anything that could get him sent to Azkaban.

The last evil, disgusting, vile piece of Slytherin left and she turned back to the table sitting next to Ginny. They ordered some butterbeer and started talking. They asked her to start from the beginning and she did right from the day when she found out. When she was done they had questions.

Ron asked. "Are you a death eater?"

"No Ron you know I wouldn't do that after all I did to help the order. So no I'm not a death eater."

Ginny asked "Are you going out with Malfoy?"

"Yeah, (Ron and harry look like she's dumb. Ha) he's not that bad once you get to know him" she tried to reason with them

"Fine but we still hate he slimy, ferret guts. But we will try to be civil with him when you're around."

Last harry asked looking sad"Are you in Slytherin now?"

"No actually Dumbledore sent me a letter he said I had a choice to be resorted or not but if I was resorted I could be in any one of the houses oh and I got head girl!"

"Awesome although we already knew that you were going to get it didn't we.

"Well I think you should stay in Gryffindor," Ron said

"I'll try but I don't want to lose you guys. Ever."

"You won't." They said and they all gave her a hug holding on tight

"So do you think you could be civil to the Slytherins for the afternoon? I really want to spend some time with you guys."

"We'll try but we make no promises." Ron said getting up

"That's all I'm asking for." Rinna said getting up along with Ron followed by Harry and Ginny

The four of them walked outside just in time to see Blaise, Draco, Pansy, and Tessa walk out of the store they were in.

Blaise came up in front of them "Hey potter, Weasley, other Weasley."

Rinna hit him on the shoulder "Ow what was that for Rin?" but she just gave him a glare

"Okay potter, Weasley, and weaslette."

Rinna hits him again

"Potter, Weasley, and Ginny"

_Hit_

"Stop that."

_Hit 2x _

"Potter, Ron, and Ginny"

_Punch arm of Blaise_

"Ow okay Harry, Ron, and Ginny"

"Thank you." Rinna said patting his arm

"Hey" Ginny, Ron, and Harry all said

"So Rinna guess who we ran into in the bookstore." Pansy said

"Who?"

"You're supposed to guess." Tessa said

"Ummm one of the professors?" she guessed Pansy nodded

"Hmm….. Would it, could it possibly be my dearest uncle?" Rinna said

"Yes. He said that when we saw you we were supposed to tell you to find him in the bookstore. He has a surprise for you." Rinna went off running to the bookstore

Ron and Harry ran after Rinna and saw that she was talking to professor Snape "SNAPE?" both yelled at the same time while Ginny was wide-eyed but not surprised.

A few minutes later Snape and Rinna came out of the bookstore and walked back towards the group.

"Uncle Sev. I'm sure you know Harry, Ron, and Ginny." Rinna said

"Mmm, yes. Hello."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood there frozen Snape turns back towards Rinna.

"See I knew this was going to happen. Well I have to go so I'll see you later. Rinna take good care of that." Snape said with his cloak billowing behind him like always.

"Well there's Snape for you." Rinna said as she turned around and looked at Ron and Harry's faces.

"Professor Snape is your uncle?" Harry burst out when he left

"Yes. I mean, I know he tormented us and probably still will but you don't know how he can be. He's different when he's around family." Rinna replied

"Of course he is he's your uncle" Ron said but Rinna ignored the comment to end the conversation.

"Let's go walk around." Rinna headed in the way of the stationary shop called Scribbulus Everchanging Inks. The girls went there and the guys went to the Quality Quidditch Supplies store.

When the guys went outside after buying some Quidditch gear they stood on opposite sides of the building.

When Draco and Blaise come over Harry snaps "What the hell do you guys want?"

"Don't get you knickers in a twist we just wanted to talk about Rinna." Draco said rolling his eyes.

Ron's glare softened at Rinna's name. "What? Bragging that you got her and no one else can have her well you know what Malfoy, you can fuck off because I still love her and I will do anything to make her mine again!"

"Well you go ahead with that but for the time being could we act like we at least can stand to be in the same room as each other? Rinna would like it very much."

"Yeah sure but we still don't like you."

"Never said you did." Blaise replied. Just as he said that the girls came out of the stationary shop and walked up to the guys Rinna walked up and hugged Draco and kissed him on the cheek. Ron frowned and wished that it was him that she was kissing and hugging. Pansy hugged Blaise and held his hand.

"Hey let's go get some Ice cream." Rinna suggested and she grabbed Draco's hand and they all walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

.:.:that night:.:.

Rinna was dressing for bed when she heard a knock on her door. She smiled because it was Draco.

"SO that went well today." Draco stated

"Yeah. I guess." Rinna sighed sitting on her bed

"What went wrong?" he questioned sitting next to her

"Nothing its just I wish Ron would still like me, it looked like he was mad but he didn't say anything." She wondered

"Believe me he loves you and he would do anything for you" Draco recalled, _'he told me today'_

Draco wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back

"I just wish everything would be the same again."

"It will be in time." Draco said pulling her back on the bed.

That night the couple was fast asleep in the embrace of each other both thinking about the same person…Ron

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alright well there is chapter 8 so here you go and I'm very sorry I didn't post this up earlier I have no excuse just that I didn't know what to write so this might sound weird but….. yeah anyway R&R and Ideas are very much appreciated.

LOVE


	9. It's off to HOGWARTS we go

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. (only the plot)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Recap: Rinna told Harry, Ron and Ginny about her new life and about her and Draco and now Ron is trying to get her back.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

(This is three days after the last chapter)

Rinna woke up at 7:30 and took a shower then woke up Blaise, Draco, Tessa, and Pansy because they all stayed the night to get ready and board the train together like always, this time with a new addition.

Rinna, Tessa and Pansy had gotten ready together and seeing as how they all packed their bags the night before, they could spend the remaining time until 10:40 getting ready looking their best.

By twenty to ten the girls were dressed and ready to go. They got on the platform and Rinna saw the Weasley's. When Draco, Blaise and the others were heading to the train Rinna dropped her trunk and ran to where they were. Ginny noticed her first and gave her a hug, then Harry came up and hugged her, and then surprisingly Ron came up and hugged her.

Draco looked to where Rinna ran and saw her hug Weaslette, Pothead, then Weasel with a stupid look on his face as he saw Draco.

When Ron was hugging her he looked past her shoulder and saw the slytherins looking especially one in particular. Malfoy had a look of killing in his eyes, but he turned with the rest of the slytherins and boarded the train.

Ron released Rinna and the turned to Fred, George, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley who didn't know what was going on.

"Mum, Dad, Fred, and George this is Rinna Zabini formerly known as da da da daaaa Hermione Granger." Ron said making the four Weasley's mentioned, get a shock.

"Hermione?" Fred said

"Granger?" George after his twin

"The one and only." She replied

"How do we know" Fred started

"For sure" George finished

"Fred," she leaned in to him and motioned for him to bend his head down and she whispers, "You have tattoo of a heart with Angelina Johnsons name in it on your shoulder."

Fred backs up in surprise.

"George," she motioned the same thing as she did for Fred and whispers; "you have pygmy puff tattoo on your butt."

George stands up straight and turns to his Mum and Dad

And both twins say, "It's her!"

Fred picks her up and swings her around as does George.

"Oh Hermione we've missed you!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice and wrapped her in one of her famous hugs.

"Hermione." Mr. Weasley said giving her a hug.

She was part of the family no matter what.

The train was about to leave so they all said bye to each other again and the group of four boarded the train. Hermione veered off to the left while the other three went right it was Ron who noticed that she went left.

"Rinna," he yelled and she turned around, "come sit with us."

"Okay I'll be right there." She walked to where she knew Draco and everyone were sitting.

Draco saw her walk in and over by him, he moved so she could sit in between him and Blaise but she didn't sit for very long she gave him a hug and said

"Hey I'm going to go sit with Ron and them just because I haven't seen them in a while but I'll see you at the school."

"Okay" he said

"Thanks for being so understanding, you know I don't want to ditch you its just that I haven't seen them much." Hermione said then she kissed him passionately and gave him one last hug then left.

Blaise was giving him a stare like what-the-hell-man Draco ignored it inside he was thinking _'Draco you stupid man what makes you think Rinna would leave you for weasel?'_

Rinna was having lots of fun being with her friends like nothing changed.

"So Rinna that day we were all together in Diagon Alley what did Snape give you?" Ron asked his curiosity overcoming him.

"Oh that? It was just a book on the Zabini family history. He along with everybody else knows that I like reading books so he gave me that to read." Rinna said

The four of them talk about what happened this summer and what Rinna had missed. Rinna also told them that she thinks she's going to choose to be resorted and they all wish her luck.

When they arrived at the school Draco was waiting for Rinna by the carriages with Blaise Pansy and Tessa.

"Hi" she said as she walked up to him

"Hey" he said back kissing her until Blaise coughed

Rinna ignored him and stated "I think I'm going to be resorted again."

"Really?" Draco asked

"Yeah who knows what house I'll be in." She replied getting into the carriage

When they were in the carriage Rinna could not stop talking about the Weasley's and what she missed.

He just nodded and listened taking it as she just missed them because they are like her second family.

When they had gotten to Hogwarts Rinna had gone to stand by Professor McGonagall with the First years and new students. When the sorting hat sang its song Rinna felt a tingle all over her body.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find a

Smarter hat than me

You can keep your bowlers black

You top hats sleek and tall

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can top them all

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a steady mind

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends

So put me on don't be afraid

And don't get in a flap

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!

"All right, come on in" Rinna heard Professor McGonagall say

Since Dumbledore was going to make an announcement before she got sorted she stayed behind while the first years got sorted.

Athans, Serena "GRYFFINDOR!"

.  
|

.  
|

.  
|

.  
|

.

.

Zano, Nick SLYTHERIN!

Everybody started clapping and whistled (and Rinna looked up just in time to see Dumbledore stand up and get everyone's attention.

"Now that we have that settled we have a new student joining but she has been her before. As some of you have realized that Hermione Granger is not here but in fact she is only as her true self. I present Miss Rinna Leslie Alice Zabini." Dumbledore said his hand pointing to the door.

Rinna walked into the Great Hall and everyone turned to her some of the girls were glaring some were in awe. Some guys (Draco) were whistling and some were in shock. Either way everyone's eyes had followed her all the way to Dumbledore.

"Ms. Zabini is going to be sorted as we would do for any new student. If you please." He said and gestured to the sorting hat seat.

"_Ahh Miss Granger or should I say Zabini_

_what a wonderful thing to see you again_

_and be in your head that's so full of knowledge_

_hmmm yes you want to be with your friends _

_again in Gryffindor (Rinna looked at her friends)_

_but you also want to be in Slytherin with_

_your brother and sister. Your true and yes unafraid you _

_would do well in Hufflepuff, you are smart and_

_witty and would do well in Ravenclaw. Hmmm_

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw._

_What to choose. What to choose. I say ….._

_**GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN**__!"_

Everyone was shocked until they heard clapping and whistling from Ginny, Ron, and Harry from Gryffindor and ALL the Slytherins (hey she's pretty and smart AND Blaise Zabini's sister)

Rinna smiled and blushed. She walked to the Gryffindor table and hugged Ron, Harry and Ginny along with Seamus, Neville and a few others. She looked back at the Slytherins and saw how sad they looked.

"Hey," she said turning to the group of people, "I'm going to go talk to Blaise and Draco so I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah" Ron said giving her another hug and sitting back down as she walked to the Slytherins table.

She saw Draco standing up and she ran into him giving him a hug and sitting back down with her right between him and Blaise.

"Congratulations love." He said giving her a kiss

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yaay! so I got it up before the New Year. I hope you like it.

Ummm I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter!

Ron and Rinna are going to get closer and Draco is going to get jealous like Muggle-Born939's Idea but… I don't know how to do that.

Ideas for the next chapter and chapters to come would be great I really appreciate it.

Love


	10. another announcement

Okay okay so I know you guys that like my story have a right to be mad at me for not updating since last year (technically because I posted on _**New Year's**_ right before 2011 started so just to let you know that

**No I am not abandoning it**

**I really am sorry for not updating sooner it should be in by St. Patrick's day**

Thank you for putting up with me for this long hopefully you can hang in there a little longer also I am going to be writing some more stories after this so watch for those.

And I just want to say thanks to 13TC/pureawesomeness for the review it helps a lot. Thank You so much.

Reviews (with ideas) = Updates sooner

Updates sooner = happy readers

Love,

Ruby 3


	11. TADA! sunrise and sunset

**DunnDunnDunn TADA! Here is the 11****th**** chapter to my story I hope you like it. Also I changed the ending of chapter 10 I hope this doesn't confuse you but if it does….. anyway here goes something.**

**OH! I almost forgot I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER….The smart and bloody brilliant J.K. Rowling does.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome back everyone. Under your plates are your class schedules. Classes start at 10 tomorrow. All other days they start at 8. Be ready and be prepared and don't be afraid to ask a prefect or head if you get lost or don't know where you are going. After the feast has ended will the heads please come with me." When Dumbledore sat down everyone started eating

Rinna looked at the Gryffindor table, or rather three people. Rinna stood up, took Alice's hand and walked to the table and hugged a selection of people. Now it was their turn to be happy and yell and cheer.

Draco was glaring at the table, particularly a stupid, red headed, weasel because Rinna was hugging him from behind and he didn't like it.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet my sister. This is Alice. Alice this is Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Seamus, and Neville..." and she said some more names. The whole time they were there Alice was talking to Seamus as her sister was talking to the rest of the table.

Rinna didn't know which of the two tables to sit at, so for the time being, she was moving between the two.

As soon as the welcoming feast was over Blaise, Draco, Alice, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Tessa, Theo, and Herself had walked towards Dumbledore who was standing by the door to their right. Rinna knew that they were going to the Heads rooms so she brought everyone to show them.

They walked through the door down a hallway, took a left, then a right and they ended up in front of a painting with two babies, one in blue, the other in pink.

"This picture is of you, Blaise and Rinna a month after you were born. Your password to get in is anything you would like it to be, to change the password you both have to put your hands on it and say the word or phrase. Your trunks are unpacked and put away. Oh, Rinna your portrait is of Sunrise, Blaise yours is of Sunset and the password is the opposite and you can change the password the same way as the main portrait. Good night." Dumbledore turned and walked back the way the group came.

"Alright what should our password be to get in?"Rinna asked Blaise.

"Hmm….I know …Breakfast!" Blaise shouted

Rinna just looked at him incredulously, "Really? Breakfast? Sure"

"Breakfast" Blaise said as he and Rinna both had their hands on the portrait. It swung open and the group stepped in.

When they stepped in the five girls were in awe the common room was magnificent and big.

The walls were a cream color, the carpet was fluffy and white, on the right side there is a fireplace, in front of said fireplace there was a brown leather couch and two matching chairs on either side.

To the left was a kitchen type thing, it had a refrigerator, stove, maple-wood cabinets that went across the top, connected to the ceiling and bottom of the counter, a sink and a table with four chairs.

"That's awesome you guys have your own little kitchen!" Draco said, all the guys were looking through the cabinets and the refrigerator looking for something to eat, never mind the fact that they just ate a big feast.

Rinna turned to the girls, "Boys and their food." All the girls bust out laughing. The guys look at them, shrugged and continued eating.

The girls went to look at Rinna's bedroom. "Dumbledore said the opposite is the password right? Sunset"

All the girls were amazed when they walked into the room they saw a light gold color on the walls and a fluffy white carpet like the one in the common room. Rinna looked to her right and saw her own fireplace with a black coffee table in front of a black leather couch.

The next thing she saw to her left was a desk next to a large bookcase that was half herself higher and went all the way to the wall, which brightened her day. A lot.

She looked at the four large windows on the left and right sides of her bed, they each had a see-through gold curtain that would tint her room gold when the sun came through.

The next thing she saw or actually tripped over, were three maplewood steps up to her king size bed. The bedspread is black and white silk; there are five matching pillows two black pillows and two white pillows and one in the middle that has both colors.

She jumped onto the bed with excitement, silk felt so good. The other girls stopped looking around the room and jumped onto the bed with her. They all could fit comfortably lie down and have room to roll over.

Rinna looked to her right and saw Ginny and Alice then to her left and saw Pansy and Tessa. Past the two girls Rinna saw a huge closet.

She jumped up and over the girls and whipped open the doors, the girls were jealous, you could fit the stuff she already had in there and so much more.

All five girls were jumping up and down and laughing when the guys walked in.

"Girls and their clothes!" Harry said and the guys chuckled, shrugged, and walked out.

When the girls were done laughing and jumping up and down they also went back out to the common room.

"Blaise what's your room like?" Rinna asked her brother who was currently chewing a sandwich.

"Like a Slytherin." He replied taking another bite.

"Can we see it?" She asked again. Blaise nodded his head, lifting his hand so he 'presented' the door to them. Rinna hopped over and opened the door.

It was very dark; Blaise's room had a green, fluffy carpet and silver walls that seemed to shine. He too had a king size bed but no steps. His bedspread was silk and the colors were… well slytherin. He had two pillows both were green.

He also had a desk but his book case was small, it held his school books and a few select reads.

She looked and he also had a fireplace with a black coffee table and a green leather couch. His closet wasn't as big as hers probably half to three quarters the size.

"Wow…. Your room is probably what I would expect from a slytherin guy." Rinna said with a smile.

"Hey you're a slytherin too." Blaise said as he threw a couch pillow at her. She caught it easily

"Yes but only part AND I'm not a guy." She threw the pillow back missing him completely and hitting Draco.

"True but at least I can throw!" Blaise said laughing

"I'm sorry Draco." Rinna said kissing Draco on the cheek then his lips then….there was a cough from Blaise.

By the time everyone left, yes including Draco, she's not about to go to class tomorrow unrested because of him, it was 10:30.

Rinna and Blaise both went to bed. Rinna went to her ginormous closet and put on her pink pajama top and matching shorts and lay down in her lovely silk sheets.

The next morning Rinna woke up feeling better than ever, the sunrise was shinning and the room was, just like she expected, tinted gold from her curtains. She got out of the bed and went to the door she knew lead to the bathroom.

When she walked in she saw the bathroom was huge! The bath was circular and had many faucets, like the prefects bathroom, the floor was white and green checkered, there was a big mirror and two sinks with cabinets on bottom.

She walked to the other side and opened the door to Blaise's room, he was already up and had already taken a shower.

"Remember classes start at 10 today because it's the first day. Don't take to long." Blaise said

He didn't have to tell her of course she remembered and all other days they start at 8:30. Besides it was 7 now so she would have enough time.

Rinna locked the doors and turned on the colorful water and put in some cranberry scented bath oil.

Rinna was having a great time until Blaise knocked on the door.

"Rinna? Are you still alive? I thought you should know that it's quarter to nine, so hurry up! Plus I have to use the loo!"

"Sorry I'll be out in a minute!" Rinna drained the water, dried off, and put on her robe.

"Oh!" she said as she went back the Blaise's door and unlocked it. "Thank you!" he said as she left. Rinna threw open her closet to pick out what she was going to wear. She shrugged her robe off and put on a cute pair of knickers that were sky blue with frogs all over.

She just finished putting her matching bra on when she heard a cough, alarmed she turned around, Draco was sitting on the couch looking at her.

"Draco! Merlin you scared me!" she walked over to him and lent down from the other side of the couch hugging him then giving him a kiss. He pulled her over the couch to which she gave a yelp of surprise. Draco just smiled against her lips kissing her until he pulled back.

"I just wanted to say good morning but I got a show instead." Draco said

"Well it's not my fault you were sitting there." Rinna said getting defensive

"I'm not saying it wasn't great I'm just saying that something's waking up now." He said giving her a kiss. She knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh well then I suppose you shouldn't be in here if you don't want that to happen. To make it up to you we'll have dinner tonight just the two of us." Rinna said.

Draco nodded and walked out. Rinna walked back to her closet and put on a red cami. Since she was both Gryffindor and Slytherin she didn't know what to wear.

Her final decision was a tight white t-shirt under a black tank top, with a black skirt that went ¾ down her knees and her mary-janes and lastly her school robe which now had both the Gryffindor and Slytherin emblems. She quickly but thoroughly brushed her teeth, that's one thing she'll never forget from her adoptive parents.

She fetched her wand from her desk and dried her hair, she was so happy that she didn't have to spell her hair anymore to get it the way she wanted it. She packed her books and her schedule and headed to the common room.

"Finally, she arrives!" Blaise said, "It's 9:30 so get something from the kitchen."

Rinna went to the kitchen and had a bowl of pixiepuffs and a pear; by the time they left it had been 15 to 10.

"Rinna what's your first class?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Charms." She pulled out her schedule, "Yep, Charms what you guys have?" She asked

"I have astronomy and Blaise has ancient runes." Draco answered they walked to the charms room and Draco saw something or rather someone in the room.

He obviously noticed Draco glaring at him so he called out, "Rinna!" Rinna turned to look, "Hi Ron, Harry" she turned back around to Draco and Blaise.

"I'll tell you the rest of my classes at lunch to see if we have any other classes together." And she disappeared behind the charms door.

**Ummm there isn't really anything I can say except for that I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for not flaming me and baring with me for…*counts*….4 months anyways I hope you like it and ideas would and will be very helpful.**

**LOVE FOREVER AND ALWAYS **


	12. october 26th

Okay so here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

**-(!#$%^&*)-**

The night that Rinna and Draco had dinner they talked and both of them were really tired so they crashed in Rinna's room.

**-A little more than a month later-**

Rinna Zabini was looking in the kitchen in the heads common room for a snack while waiting for her brother to get out of his room.

"Blaise! Come on we need to do the planning for the Halloween ball. It's a week away and we need to figure this out!"

She picked out an apple from the refrigerator and went to sit down on the couch. She was about to take a bite when a hand came and snatched it. She heard a loud crunch and looked up to see her brother standing there with a smirk on his face. She picked up one of the pillows and was about to throw it at Blaise when there was knocking on the portrait door.

She stood up and threw the pillow at Blaise and went to open the door.

"Rin oh good…why aren't you dressed?" Ginny complained. Rinna was still in her pajama shorts and shirt.

"Well hi to you to Gin, why wouldn't I be in my pajamas it's Saturday?" Rinna asked

"Ginny is Rinna coming? Oh hey…why aren't you dressed?" Ron said coming around the corner holding 2 bags one gold and one red, Harry was trailing behind holding 3 more but Rinna couldn't see the bags.

"Why do I have to get dressed, it's Saturday?" Rinna asked again

"You forgot didn't you? Rinna it's October 26th!" Ginny said.

Rinna was racking through her brain for the answer and, "Damn it!" she sped off to her bedroom.

"What did she forget?" Blaise asked, "I didn't think she was capable of forgetting anything."

"Oh it's our mums and brothers birthday today and we said we'd be there by noon which IT'S 11:45 RIGHT NOW." Ron said the last part so Rinna could hear it.

A couple minutes later Rinna came out wearing a flowy black skirt that came 2 inches above her knees and a tight ocean colored t-shirt and her black ballet flats. She was holding a present wrapped with silver in her hand.

"Okay I'm ready to go." She exclaimed

"I thought we had to do the ball planning?" Blaise smirked knowingly

"Shut it and I don't know if we'll be back before curfew, so don't wait up." She said and the group of four walked out the door.

**-(!#$%^&*)-**

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Rinna had apparated from Dumbledore's office because it was the only place in school where you actually could, and appeared at the line of apparition that was about 40ft from the house.

"Wait," Rinna said remembering, "Some of the order is going to be there aren't they?" she asked softly

"Yeah probably, they're all friends and both mum and Charlie are part of the order." Ron said putting his arm over her shoulder

"They probably already know who you are; it's not like their going to hate you." Harry said putting his arm around Ginny who had her arm around Rinna. (If you didn't get that the order goes Ron then Rinna then Ginny then Harry)

The four of them were at the house by now and Ron opened the door that goes into the kitchen. They saw Mrs. Weasley bustling around then she stopped looking at the four. She grabbed them in single bear-hugs.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said to Rinna

"Aw Mrs. Weasley, You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rinna said back

"You're too sweet, okay now out I have things to do."

"Do you want any help?"

"No, no I'm fine, thank you though."

The four of them walked into the living room and there sat Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Bill & Fleur (they already got married), Charlie, Fred and then George.

"Hey guys!" Ginny, Ron and Harry said and went over to socialize

Rinna was standing there until Fred and George came over "Hey" they said and each gave her a hug.

Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur and Charlie all looked at the strange person in the room.

Remus spoke first, "Hello Hermione or should I say Rinna."

Rinna's mouth dropped.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't think Molly and Arthur wouldn't tell us did you?" he continued

"Well yeah actually but I'm glad they did." Rinna said

After two hours of talking and playing a game of quidditch, Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready. Everyone piled into the dinning room to sit down. After about an hour of eating and talking, Ginny, Rinna, Harry and Ron cleaned off the table so the cake could be brought out. The cake was two layers of chocolate with vanilla frosting. There were only two candles one for Mrs. Weasley and one for Charlie.

The cake was set down and everyone started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Dear Mum/Molly and Charlie, Happy Birthday to you." They didn't sing the how old are you part because Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to answer.

After everyone was done with their cake the presents came out. Both Charlie and Mrs. Weasley had a stack of presents in front of them. When Charlie got to the last one which was a box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a gold bow he was amazed. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Rinna all paid a quarter of the amount to get Charlie a dragon skin jacket and gloves. He tried them on "Wow thanks guys." He came over and gave Ron and Harry a manly hug and gave Rinna and Ginny a tight hug.

Mrs. Weasley got some potions that she was running out of and a couple other things and three books that she has always wanted to read.

"Aw thank you dearies" She said to everyone

Let's just say that Harry, Ron, Ginny and Rinna stayed the night and went back to school after having breakfast the next morning, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.

When Rinna got into the common room Draco was sleeping on the couch and Blaise and Pansy were on the couch passed out holding one another. Rinna walked over to Draco and kissed him. He got up and followed her to her room. They fell asleep on the bed in each others arms.

**-(!#$%^&*)-**

I know its short but I just had to get this in the next chapter is the Halloween ball and something may happen but I don't know….. :)

Love


	13. Halloween Ball

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it and if you don't well then that sucks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!And I'm jealous of J.K.R**

**Anyways ONTO THE STORY!**

**-(!#$%^&*)-**

Due to classes being canceled for the week, because of the Halloween ball, the girls along with Luna (Ron's date) went costume shopping for themselves and their dates. The girls, being well girls, decided to shop for dresses after Draco told them about the after party that he and Blaise planned.

Rinna and Draco are a _Greek God and Goddess_,

Pansy and Blaise are _Robin Hood and Lady Marion_,

Alice and Seamus Finnegan are _Alice and the Mad Hatter_,

Tessa and Theo are _Tinkerbell and Peter Pan_,

Ginny and Harry are _The King and Queen of Hearts_ (like the cards),

Luna and Ron are _Pirates_.

They got their dresses and went to Fortescue's to get ice cream and went back to Hogwarts with their bags floating behind them.

**-(!#$%^&*)-**

**The day of the ball. **

**Thursday October 31st**

Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Rinna all woke up and met all the others in the Great Hall for breakfast. "Hey guys are you free today say from like 10 to 12?" Rinna asked the slytherin group (this includes Alice).

"Yeah we were probably just going to your rooms anyway. Why, what's up?" Pansy asked

"Well I was just going to ask if you guys would help set up the great hall for the ball tonight after breakfast?"

Rinna replied

The group of Slytherins looked at each other then looked back at Rinna and there was a chorus of "Yeah's"

"Awesome. Okay I'll be back." Rinna went over to the Gryffindor table

"Hey guys!" Rinna said sitting down next to Ginny

"Hey Rinna, what's up?" Ron asked

"Well I was wondering if you three would help me, Alice, Blaise and the others set up for the ball tonight after breakfast?" She asked

After they pretended to contemplate the idea for about a millisecond she got another chorus of "Yeah's"

"Okay great thank you!" She sat there for the rest of breakfast. When the students were done they piled through the door and went off to do whatever.

They first started on the ceiling which they were going to enchant to a full moon. They were all working hard and when they were finally done enchanting the decorations, they looked at their handiwork.

"We should have invited Lupin." Ron said looking up at the ceiling, everyone burst out laughing.

The ceiling was charmed to be a full moon that was casting a glow that lit up the whole room so you could still see. There were a dozen Jack-o-lanterns dancing just above their heads, leaves were enchanted to fall down from the 'sky' and would dissolve a foot above a persons head.

The house tables were transfigured into 18 round tables that were set on one ½ of the room the other half was for dancing. (like at the Yule ball)

The tables were dressed in black cloth traced with silver spider webs (much to Ron's dislike) there was a rectangle shaped table pushed to the side that was going to have treats and drinks on it (non alcoholic because of the younger year students, much to Blaise and Draco's dislike)

There were three black cats, that were transfigured to look real, and were enchanted to move around every so often.

"Well we have to go set up the party scene but we'll be back before 3" Blaise said to his sister, Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek, Pansy and Tessa waved and they left

"Well I'm going to go visit Seamus sooo…. I'll be back later" Alice said skipping away

It was just the four Gryffindor's left. "You know what I really feel like doing?" Rinna asked

They all shrugged as if to say 'what'. "I really want to go swimming."

"I'm all up for it," Ginny said, "but um it's a little chilly outside if you haven't noticed."

"I have that's why we put warming charms on ourselves and the water." Rinna said "Come on Ginny you can borrow one of mine. The boys can swim in their boxers"

"Rinna, _why_ did you bring your swimsuits?" Ginny asked

"You never know when you want to go swimming so I just threw them in my trunk."

Rinna pulled Ginny to her room, the boys had followed but sat in the common room and she went to her closet she found her 2 piece swimsuit that was a light blue with dark blue and white colored flowers on it. She looked for the other four, when she did she held them out for Ginny to pick.

She picked the 2 piece that was a teal color with lime green stripes on the top. They put them on and put their robes on over (so they weren't walking around half naked) and Rinna grabbed four towels from the bathroom and they were off.

**-(!#$%^&*)-**

Rinna jumped off the dock into the lake after putting a warming charm on the water, herself and the others.

"Come on" she said after popping back up, she jumped back up on the dock and stood up behind her three friends and pushed them in. She was laughing so hard on the dock that she hadn't noticed them come back up. Ron ha walked up behind her and jumped in with her in his arms.

They swam around and were currently chicken fighting with Ginny on Harry's shoulders and Rinna on Ron's shoulders. Ginny and Harry were winning because Ron kept tickling Rinna's feet.

Harry checked his waterproof watch and said it was almost 3 so they got out and Rinna sent a drying charm to everyone before they put their robes on again, their hair was still wet though. As they were headed back they stopped at the Ravenclaw Tower to get Luna so she could get dressed with the girls.

"It's a bit cold outside for swimming don't you think?" she asked when she saw their wet hair.

"Nothing a little warming charm couldn't help with."

When they got in the heads room Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were sitting on the couch Tessa was sitting on Theo's lap in the chair on the left and Alice was sitting on Seamus' lap in the one on the right.

"Hey guys. Come on guys you can change in the bathroom" Rinna said and the boys followed her and Ginny to her room. The came out not five minutes later all changed into clothes.

Rinna walked behind Draco and leaned down and kissed his cheek then stood up. "Did you guys get everything ready?"

"Yeah. What did you guys do?" Draco said reaching up and playing with her wet hair.

"We went swimming in the Black Lake." After a skeptical look from Blaise she added, "With a warming charm I'm not stupid"

"Okay well, we should probably get ready" The girls went to Rinna's room and the guys went to Blaise's room. They came out 2 hours later.

After some troubles with getting the right piece of clothing on and getting Seamus' make up and eyebrows right, they had half an hour until Rinna and Blaise were supposed to be there so they sat around talking until it was time.

The professors were already there at 6, so the students started coming in and were amazed at the sight of it all and there were complements on costumes thrown around, then they started dancing to the music the Weird Sisters were playing.

Draco turned to Rinna with his hand out and asked, "May I have this dance beautiful goddess?"

"Of course"

Blaise, Seamus, and Theo were catcalling and Rinna flipped them off to which they started laughing.

Soon everyone was dancing and having a good time. It started ending at 9 though some people left before then. By nine thirty after everyone had left Dumbledore swished his wand and everything was back to normal in the Great Hall.

The group of 12 went back to the room and just as the door shut Pansy says "Okay who's ready for the after party!"

The guys and the girls split up and changed. Tonight was going to be fun.

**-(!#$%^&*)-**

**TADA! This is only part one of two so hold on tight because the evening is about to get a lot more interesting…well kind of**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**There will be alcohol, kisses, dancing and a little fighting going on between Draco and Ron.**

XXX


	14. AFTER PARTY!

HELLO ALL SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE I AM REALLY TRYING TO GET THEM UP SOONER BUT ANY WAYS I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW:

I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER.

But I do own Tessa Smith.

**!%$%^#^&$^&%^*%^$%%&^&*^#$*%$^%^&&^%^$*%%&%^&$%#$%*$%^&%^%$%!**

The girls walked into Rinna's room and Rinna walked to her closet and got out all the dresses, since they planned on coming back, out of Rinna's closet. She handed the dresses to the girls and they all started to get changed.

Luna had on a strapless dress that was light purple on the chest and ended right below her chest. Then the pink that was under it faded three quarters of the way down into a yellow, the dress went to mid-thigh and light purple heels.

Alice wore a deep purple thick strapped dress that went mid-thigh, the there was sequence on the top that ended right below her chest and black heels.

Tessa wore a dark brown strapless dress that ended midthigh it had a criss-cross type design on the top and chocolate colored heels.

Rinna wore a thin strapped ocean blue dress that ended mid-thigh and black heels on.

Ginny wore a gold strapless dress that looked a lot like Tessa's and gold pair heels

Last Pansy wore a silver 7-layered fringe dress that had thin straps and also went down mid-thigh and silver heels.

(AN: WOW I suck at describing things but you get the idea)

When the girls walked out of Rinna's room the guys were sitting in the common room again but they were now dressed in black dress pants and button up shirts that were different colors, light purple, dark purple, brown, blue, tan and grey. All matching their dates dresses.

"Hey do you guys have a bottle of water?" Seamus asks

"Yeah hold on," Rinna said going to the kitchen"Why do you need it?"

Seamus took out his wand and pointed it at the water bottle "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into Rum." The clear liquid of water turned into a dark liquid. "Anybody want a pre-party drink?"

Every one of them took a drink and passed it back around until it was gone. Rinna set it on the table and they were walking towards the door

"WAIT!" Draco said running to the kitchen, he opened up the cupboard by the sink and grabbed the two bottles of Jameson and walked back to the group."Can't forget these!" he stated

"Good everyone's ready let's go" Pansy said and they all sneakily walked to the room of requirement

**-(!#$%^&*)-**

The boys did an awesome job decking out the RoR for the party. When you walk in the door all you see is a big open dance floor and to the left in the corner was a big three tiered table that held all the alcohol, also where Blaise had just gone to get some cups for them.

And around the area in front of the doors were about 8 small ish round tables that you could stand up at and take a break and drink.

If you looked up in the four corners you would see BIG speakers that had green, blue, white, and orange laser lights flicking around so the room wasn't totally dark.

Blaise came back and he poured some Jameson in the cups that were shrunk down into shot size and filled the regular cups up with Firewhiskey.

**Blaise's POV (yeah I haven't really done any povs but whatever)**

When we walked in the door the girls were all looking around the room to see what kind of job Draco, Pansy, Tessa and I did. I mean yeah it was fucking awesome.

I grabbed one of the bottles of Jameson from Draco and I walked to the three tiered table, which held the alcohol plus various juices and the clear cups and the transfigured shot cups, and put the bottle on the table. Then I sent a replenishing charm at the table so nothing on the table would run out.

I grabbed the Firewhiskey bottle, twelve shot glasses and I lined them up in front of the twelve cups on table and poured Firewhiskey in the cups and took the bottle of Jameson Draco was still holding and filled the shot glasses.

"Alright come on, on three take the shot chug the Firewhiskey," I said and everyone put their hands on their shot, "1..2..3" the shot went down and to my surprise Rinna and Alice got their shots and Firewhiskey down first.

I looked at both my sisters in astonishment, "That's what we do when we hang out with Ron's brothers." Rinna confessed. I looked at Alice, "Um...Don't tell mum?" Everyone laughed and I gave her a side hug.

"I won't." I smiled.

**Rinna's POV**

After Alice and I were the first one to down our drinks Blaise looked at me, "That's what we do when we hang out with Ron's brothers." I confessed.

I watched him look at Alice, "Um...Don't tell mum?" I laughed along with everyone else.

I heard Jason Derulos song 'Don't wanna go home' and I pulled Draco's hand and we went to the middle of the room and I guess everyone followed us as they were all dancing too.

Draco and I were facing each other, his hands were on my hips Draco sliding his hands up and down my sides every so often and my arms were above my head pumping and rocking. After the song was done Draco gave me a quick kiss,

"I'm going to go get another drink. Do you want another one?" he asked well kind of yelled

"Yes, Firewhiskey please" I said back

I saw Harry give Ginny a kiss and turned, my guess is to get more drinks. A great idea popped into my head and I walked over and put my arms around Ginny neck

"Hey Gin I have an idea to have a little fun with Harry and Draco" she smiled and I whispered my plan in her ear

She put her hands on my hips and I still had my hands around her neck. The song 'Take me on the floor' by the Veronica's came on and we started dancing and when I saw Harry and Draco out of the corner of my eye I leaned in and told Ginny, we were grinding and dancing like we owned the place.

Harry's and Draco's jaws were almost down to the floor along with a couple others that were around us. Next thing I know Pansy, Alice, Luna and Tessa came over and they were doing the same thing with us. Oh Merlin this is going to be one hell of a night.

The song ended and we all started bursting out laughing when we looked at the guy's faces.

We walked over to them and Gin asked "Did you enjoy the show?"

**Harry's POV**

I gave Gin a quick kiss and I left to go get another drink for the both of us. When I got there Draco was also there.

"Drinks for Rinna?" I asked

He turned. "Yeah, I swear she has too much energy." Both of us laughed

"Yeah her and Ginny both." We walked back towards the spot where we last saw the girls

There they both were Rinna's arms around Gin's neck and Gin's hands were on Rinna's waist. Rinna leaned in and whispered something to Gin and they started grinding and dancing.

I looked around and saw many others eyes on them and then Pansy, Alice, Luna and Tessa went over and we were joined by Blaise, Seamus, Ron and Theo all six of our mouths open and when the song ended they turned to look at us and they burst out laughing.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Gin asked us. Both her and Rinna took their drinks out of our hands and drank.

**Normal POV**

All six boys nodded their heads and Blaise put in "But I would rather not see my two sisters do that considering it was just….ugh just no."

"Yeah whatever" Alice said.

The song 'Dirty Dancer' came on and Rinna pulled Draco a little bit away from the group and they started dancing again but faster and more upbeat. Not so much as sloppy as the others who were WAY passed drunk. After the song ended Draco and Rinna ended up in a hug with Rinna's head on Draco's chest and Draco's head on top of hers. They we kind of just turning in slow circles which was strange because it was an upbeat sort of song.

Rinna pulled back, "Can we get some more drinks? I found this book in the library and it had alcoholic drinks that were two different colors like green and blue or red and gold and I wanted to try it." she asked smiling a little bit

Draco just chuckled and led her to the table.

She grabbed a shot glass and thought for a bit looking at the table until she pulled the 'Cinnamon Aftershock' and the 'Goldschläger' out she poured the aftershock in half way and then the Goldschläger in half way, after shaking it up to get the pretty gold flecks.

She lifted it up. "Ha I made a house drink!" Draco looked at it; it was red and gold, Gryffindor colors.

She looked at the table for again and grabbed the green Crème de Menthe, the Vodka and the Kahlua. First she put the Kahlua in half filling it up then mixed the Crème de Menthe and the vodka on top of it.

She made Draco his own house drink "These are the only two that I remember." And handed him his.

She held up hers in a 'cheers' type of way and they clinked glasses and downed their shots.

"That was actually…..pretty good. We should make some for our group. Will you go get them and I'll make the drinks." Rinna asked Draco

"Sure thing love" he kissed her and left in search of everyone

Rinna turned back to the table and grabbed the bottles from before and twelve shot glasses.

She made four Gryffindor shots and six Slytherin shots. She thought over how to make a

Ravenclaw shot she grabbed the vodka and a blue colored drink and poured the vodka in half way then the blue drink which was actually Blue Curacao in the other half.

"Lovely" she said to herself now for her drink she poured in the Gryffindor mixture and then the Slytherin mixture. [So it was _red, gold, sliver_, and then _green_ on top]

Just as she finished making the drinks Draco came back with everyone they were all in a circle around the table.

"Awesome we get house shots!" Blaise said as he looked at the drinks and everyone grabbed there house shots and clinked together in the middle and down they went.

Another upbeat song came on and Ginny pulled Harry and Rinna pulled Draco out on the dance floor and the girls started grinding on their boyfriends in time with the song the boys were definitely having fun. As soon as they thought they were done the song

Party Rock Anthem came on and everybody was singing.

"_Party rock is in the house tonight _

_Everybody just have a good time"_

"_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time"_

"_Party rock is in the house tonight _

_Everybody just have a good time_

_We just wanna see you shake that"_

After the song was done everyone was out of breath that's how hard they were dancing.

The group took a little breather and went to go get another drink. Ron came up to Rinna who was talking to Ginny, Alice and Tessa. He bent down and whispered "Can we go dance?" in her ear she nodded and pulled him to the dance floor.

The song was ending as soon as they started dancing but then Mr. Saxobeat came on and they really got heated Rinna was grinding on Ron who's hands were on her hips moving up while she was moving down. Ron looked at Draco and smirked when he saw the murderous look in Draco's eyes.

The song ended and Ron and Rinna were out of breath and Rinna gave him a tight hug "That was fun." They walked back to the table and it was only Harry, Ginny, Alice and Seamus. They were having a contest to see how many shots they can drink.

"Hey guys." Ron and Rinna said when they got to the table

"Hey" was the reply

"Hey Rin do you want another drink?" Ron asked

"Um sure but can you make it something with cranberry juice"

"Yeah no problem"

Ron went to the table and poured Rinna vodka and cranberry and he poured firewhiskey in his cup and took them to the table.

"Hey where did everybody go?" Rinna asked

"Oh the girls pulled all the guys to the dance floor, Luna's with Draco by the way, but we stayed here to tell you and to have a drinking contest."

"Oh well then, can we be in cause I think after spending every time at the Burrow I think I'm getting better." Rinna said

All six of them were in it and it turns out Rinna did get better because she won of course Alice, Harry, Ginny, and Seamus all had a contest before so it was between Ron and herself. Ron lost.

"Whoo!" she screamed "Oh I don't feel good"

She put her hand to her mouth and ran out the door luckily in that particular hallway there were bathrooms. She ran towards them and got in the stall just in time. She felt someone rub her back and hold her hair, she looked up to see Ginny and her sister. Just as she turned back to the toilet she emptied out the contents in her stomach again. She turned to the sink and splashed water on her face and wiped it then rinsed out her mouth.

When she was done Ginny told her that the boys were worried and they were standing out side the bathroom.

She walked out and all three guys asked if she was okay she nodded her head and said "Yeah I'm fine I'm going to go back to the room and sleep um…"

"Do you want us to come with you?" Alice asked

"If you want to it doesn't matter." Rinna said

"Well then it's settled, were coming" Seamus said

The six of them walked down the corridors to the Heads common room Rinna went straight to the kitchen and grabbed six glasses of water and six hangover potions out from under the sink where all the potions were kept.

"Drink" she said handing the glass and potion to them

Rinna drank hers and walked to her bedroom she looked at her bed and grabbed her wand from the drawer in the desk and expanded the bed to make everyone fit.

Both girls and all three guys walked in her room "Nice room Rinna" Seamus said as he looked around

"Thanks." The girls changed into some of Rinna's pajamas they were a tank top and shorts in a light blue for Ginny, a dark blue for Rinna and Green for Alice. While the boys wore transfigured pj pants and the t-shirts she borrowed from Blaise's room. She went into the cabinets under the sink in the bathroom and pulled out six tooth brushes for everyone to brush their teeth

They all snuggled under the covers and fell asleep (from left to right it would be Harry, Ginny, Ron, Rinna, Alice then Seamus)

**!%$%^#^&$^&%^*%^$%%&^&*^#$*%$^%^&&^%^$*%%&%^&$%#$%*$%^&%^%$%!**

Well there you go there is the second part of the Halloween night and okay I lied there was less fighting then I wanted between Draco and Ron but in the next chapter there will be more..I think.

I need help on what to do for the next chapters I mean I know what I want to happen but I don't know _**HOW**_ to do it. So ideas would be great and any ideas that you think I should put in.

Anyways the next few chapters are going to be a little slow at updates because I'm starting school this week anyways that's all I wanted to say. But please ideas would be so helpful and updates would go faster if I actually knew what I was going to write anyway thanks for reading.

**LOVE **

p.s. the next chapter isn't really a chapter it is a page of the dresses and website I got the harry potter inspired drinks because I don't own that website, and other stuff.


	15. Finding Malfoy

Alright so here is the next installment of this fantastic story. As always I **DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER!** Just Tessa Smith and anything else that isn't harry potter

**!%$%^#^&$^&%^*%^$%%&^&*^#$*%$^%^&&^%^$*%%&%^&$%#$%*$%^&%^%$%!**

(This starts in Draco's pov of the night before)

The song Mr. Saxobeat came on and I spotted Rinna and Weasley dancing. His hands were on her hips moving up while she was moving down. He smirked at me while I gave him a murderous look. By the time the song was done Theo, Blaise, and I were being pulled over to the dance floor by Luna, Tessa and Pansy.

"Come on guys its only almost 2!" The girls were saying

"Alice, could you tell Rinna where we are?" I asked and got a nod in response

All five of us were dancing and I looked over at the table where Rin was cheering, I turned away and when I turned back all six people were gone. I was about to go find them when Luna took hold of my hand and put it above our heads. "Its fine Draco they probably just went for a walk or something, now dance with me."

When we were done Luna said she was going to go dance with Neville or someone so she left and we all went to ta table.

I thought about it and it makes sense but I just don't want Rin with that… "Draco, he's not going to hurt her don't worry they're best friends" Pansy said when she noticed my expression and I nodded my head

Theo handed a drink to Tessa and Blaise handed Pansy and I a drink "Here, my special mixture".

"You mean the one that you add a bunch of random drinks that you can't even remember and that knock you off your ass?" I asked him

"Exactly! Bottoms up!" He said

**!%$%^#^&$^&%^*%^$%%&^&*^#$*%$^%^&&^%^$*%%&%^&$%#$%*$%^&%^%$%!**

(normal pov)

This cute brunette walks up to the group and starts dancing with Draco in a really provocative way, grinding and dancing all around him. After dancing for 11 songs and 6 more 'special mixtures' it was 4:30 in the morning and the room was still half full and _EVERYONE_ was drunk, not one person was acting normally. The song they were dancing to at the moment ended and the girl turned to Draco and kissed him, she pulled back and whispered "By the way my names Kara" and she pulled him into another kiss which he returned.

_Stop…..you're with Rinna….draco stop…think about what you're doing…_

Draco pulled away from her "Kara we can't do this. I have a girlfriend"

Kara "So is she here?"

"She was and then she left"

"She won't even know" Kara whispered and pulled him into another kiss

He pulled back again and shook his head, "I can't"

Draco's good side must have lost because what do you know, Kara was dancing and kissing him and he wasn't doing anything to stop it.

Blaise, Pansy, Tessa and Theo decided that they've had enough and were going to go back to the dorm.

"Hey where'd Draco go?" Pansy asked

"No idea but I really want to go to bed now. He probably already went back to the dorm or is challenging someone to a drinking contest." Tessa said

"Yeah he's going to be fine; he'll probably just pass out on the floor." Blaise said. He and Theo grabbed their girlfriends hand's and went back to the dorm.

When they got to the portrait and went inside Theo saw five bottles of the hangover potion, some water and a little note.

He picked up the note and read it aloud "'Here_ are some hangover potions and some water, drink both of them and get to bed. Pans and Tess I set some of my pajama's in the bathroom for you. Goodnight and I love all of you. p.s. brush your teeth!'_ and there's a smiley face with big teeth."

So they drank both the water and the potion and yes brushed their teeth. Pansy and Tessa put on the pajamas Rinna had set out (They were the same as Rinna's and Ginny's although Pansy's was a magenta/purple color and Tessa's was a hot pink)

Theo borrowed pajama pants and a shirt from Blaise and they all settled onto the bed, well Blaise and Theo jumped on the bed just to irritate their girlfriends.

**!%$%^#^&$^&%^*%^$%%&^&*^#$*%$^%^&&^%^$*%%&%^&$%#$%*$%^&%^%$%!**

Rinna felt arms around her as she woke up and smiled and snuggled into them more she opened her eyes to see Ginny with Harry's arms wrapped around her. She turned to look behind her and saw that it was Ron's arms around her. _'He looks so cute when he's asleep'_

She got up shaking her head _where did that come from_?

She looked at her alarm clock by the side of her bed and saw that it was 8:47.

She figured she should make breakfast and trying to stealthily crawl backwards she heard…

"Morning Rin" Ron chuckled propping up on his elbow

_*well that worked well*_

"Morning Ron"

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Making breakfast"

"Can I help?"

"If you want to but you don't have to" she replied

He started crawling down the same way she had and said "I know" Ron grabbed her hand and made a mad dash for the door.

"Ron!" she whisper shouted right as he ran into the door

"Oi, who put that door there?" he said rubbing his forehead

Rinna just looked at him and smiled and opened the door for him to go through

"Alright, what are we going to make?" Ron asked while he looked through the cupboards

"I'm not sure but learning from the summers that we spent like this, I would say we have at least an hour or more until everyone wakes up. So we have some time to think let's see, wheat bagels with butter or jam, pumpkin juice, waffles and…"

"Bacon, can't forget the bacon." Ron said smiling

"Right…bacon."

Rinna opened the fridge and brought out the bacon, bagels and milk while Ron got the flour and other ingredients to make waffles.

By 10:00 the table was set for 12 people and all the two people had to do was wake up the other nine.

"You go wake up Harry and the others, I'll wake up my brother." Rinna said. They went to the rooms and woke their friends up.

While Rinna was waking up her brother she realized that Draco wasn't there.

"Blaise, where's Draco?"

"Um, I'm not really sure the last time I saw him he was in the RoR still."

"Well go eat I'll go try to find Draco." She said walking through the bathroom to her room and pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and kept her light blue tanktop on but put a black zip-up sweatshirt over it and slipped on her black boots that came up to her ankle.

She walked back out and Ron noticed she was dressed and that she was headed for the door.

"Rin, where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?" He asked

"Actually I was going to find Draco; he apparently didn't come back with everyone last night."

"Yeah neither did Luna, she danced with us and then left to dance with some other person. Sorry dude." Blaise looked at Ron.

"Totally cool, Luna and I just went as friends. Do you want us to come with you?" he asked Rinna.

"No you guys go ahead and eat, I'll be back soon." She said as she left through the door

She wandered through the corridors towards the Room thinking that there would be the best place to start.

Walking through the door she bumped into something looking up into the stormy grey eyes she's become accustomed to, she realized it wasn't something or rather _someone_.

"There you are" She said wrapping her arms around his waist, his arms going around her one hand resting on the small of her back, the other on the back of her neck holding her head to his chest.

She pulled back. "Why didn't you come back last night?"

He hesitated then smiled sheepishly, "A group of 6th years challenged me in drinking, I guess I got carried away and I just crashed in the RoR. I'm sorry"

"Its fine, come on, Ron and I made breakfast for everyone this morning and I'm guessing your hungry." She said grabbing his hand in hers and started off but he pulled her back.

She was confused until she felt arms go around her and a kiss pressed to her lips.

"Sorry, I just couldn't do that as much as I wanted last night." He chuckled

And they walked hand in hand back to the heads dorm. When the two of them step through the door Blaise shouts, "Hey look he is alive" earning a smack on the head from Pansy.

Rinna and Draco sat down in the spots left open for them and ate breakfast talking with their friends.

After everyone was done and the dishes were spelled to do themselves everyone decided that they were going to go back to their own dorms and get cleaned up and probably do some homework that the teachers just had to give out.

"Oh hey, you guys probably need your clothes from last night." Rinna said running to her room

She came back out with her hands full. The dresses had been put back on their hangers and the shoe straps were hung around the curved part. The guys' clothes were folded neatly on top of their shoes.

"Yeah totally forgot that were all in our pajamas so um we should probably run back so we don't get seen by the teachers." Alice said

"Sounds like fun" Ginny smirked

They got their clothes and all 5 of them made a dash for the door and out into the corridors.

"I'm going to laugh if they get caught." Tessa snickered

"Me to but I feel gross also so I'm going to go take a shower and get some clean and warm clothes on, anybody else coming with? Were probably going to have to run through the hallways too though" Pansy asked

Theo, Tessa and Draco agreed.

"Okay, are you guys coming back?" Rinna asked

"Were not going to, we didn't have that much alone time last night." Tess said grabbing Theo's hand

"To much information guys but Draco and I will" Pansy answered then she kissed Blaise and Draco kissed Rinna they both went out the door and when the portrait shut Draco turned to Pansy.

"Hey Pans I have to take a little detour but I'll see you in a bit" he said

"Okay but don't get into to much trouble" Pansy smirked. Draco turned and sprinted down the corridors trying to see if one particular Gryffindor was still there, sure enough he was walking alone.

"Say uh, Weaslebee what are you doing out here all on your own? Did your friends ditch you?" Draco taunted

"No actually I was waiting for the insufferable, poor excuse for a wizard, my best friend is dating. Oh look you're here." Ron spit out

"I just came to say that you better keep your hands away from Rinna, I saw you last night don't try to act like you weren't taking advantage of her drinking."

"Is that what you saw, well I'm her best friend and we spend a lot of time together so its kind of hard to stay away from her."

"Just don't do it or I will be forced to kick your ass!" Draco said aggravated

"And what good could that possibly bring? Well for you anyway, what would you say to her _'Sorry love I was an asshole and told your best friend to stay away from you'_ what would Rinna say? I can tell you that part, that's where she hates you and feel's sorry for me and when you guys break up, whose going to pick up the pieces? I told you before I love her and I'm not going to give up on getting her back" Ron said mocking Draco in some parts

"Great speech Weasley, but don't think that's going to happen anytime soon" Draco said

"We'll see about that Malfoy" and with that he turned and walked back down the corridor

Draco went to the dungeon's took a shower and changed into some black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. "Pansy, you ready?" He yelled up the girls' dorm stairs

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" she said exasperated. She was walking down the stairs in green sweatpants, a tight black t-shirt and her raven hair up in a ponytail.

**!%$%^#^&$^&%^*%^$%%&^&*^#$*%$^%^&&^%^$*%%&%^&$%#$%*$%^&%^%$%!**

Lol anyways sorry about the late update but I've had TERRIBLE writers block

UNTIL NEXT TIME

P.S. Ideas are always welcome!


End file.
